Hunter x Kune
by Queechi
Summary: Kune Kagashi, 17, hopes to start anew after what happened to his family. On his journey, he crosses paths with the quartet of heroes.
1. New Beginnings X In X Yorknew

_Kune raced towards the man, ducking under the man's katana, swiftly chopping the man in the gut. The attacker fell to the ground, in a fetal position, moaning in pain, alongside his companions. Kune looked down towards them, cursing under his breath. But before he could pity the unlucky souls who decided to try and mug him, he was struck in the head by the iron stock of a rifle. 'Shit' he thought to himself, before he slipped into unconsciousness__**.**_

**Chapter 1: ****New****Beginnings****x****In****x****Yorknew****City**

Kune woke up, hands bound, mouth gagged. He was extremely hungry, except this time it was for real. Kune Kagashi, 17 years old, woke up in an unfamiliar dark room. His messy black hair, sweaty, or at least he hoped it was sweat, whatever it is, was cool and sticky against his burning skin. Luckily, his captors were completely incompetent and didn't bind his feet. He shuffled around, until he kicked off the sheets suffocating him, and rolled of the bed. He got up and walked backwards, facing the bed from which he woke from, until his head hit a wall. June silently, using Zetsu, walking along the wall until the concrete turned to metal, he moved his hands around until he found a knob, the one he mistook as a doorknob. Kune turned it, and as he turned it, intense heat lit up the room. He turned around, and faced an incinerator, which was baking him alive. Kune, taking advantage, set his bindings on the very hot metal, and burned through the rope. He spun around, and found a large, heavy, steel door. Kune rushed over, and kicked the door in, and escaped the room. Or at least that's what he planned on happening. In reality, Kune kicked full force, and most likely severely bruised the side of his foot. Looking around, Kune found some sort of ventilation shaft. He kicked the grating in, and crawled through the shaft until he reached some sort of tunnel. He kicked through the second set of gratings, realizing that it was no tunnel but a sewer. But, that worked for him, because Kune immediately spotted a man hole. Using his _Hatsu, _Kune pulled down the ladder, climbed up it, and pushed the manhole up. Unfortunately, he was in the middle of a 4 way intersection, where a car nearly took his head off.

-**One Hour Later**-

Kune walked through the door, and took a seat at the booth at the very front, right in front of a booth where 3, young looking males happened to be sitting down.

"Oi, Leorio, do you know where Kurupika's at these days?" said the younger looking male, who had very interesting silvery hair.

"He's trying to finish up personal business, he's supposed to meet us up at the auction here next week." the old man said.

"Hopefully the Troupe doesn't show up again, last time they killed a lot of innocent people." said the young looking kid, with spiky brown hair.

_'__Oh yeah, I remember reading about that in the paper s year or two back' _Kunethought to himself.

"They won't, last time they lost their strongest member, Uvogin, and their leader wasn't able to use _Nen _for a while. And even if they do, we're all stronger than last time" the silver haired boy said,

"And not to mention, we have Kurupika!" the brown-haired boy added.

"Aye, you two are right," the old man admitted.

_'__An auction, eh? I mi-' _

_"_Are you ready to order?" interrupted the blonde waitress.

That's all folks! Don't forget to review, and remember, I don't own HxH, (or the cover image) and if I did, God help us all. All I own is my OC.

I can't wait for the plot to unravel, hopefully you stick until then. ¡Adios mi amigos! (Sorry I don't know much French!)


	2. A X Chance X Meeting

_Kune walked into the auction house, brandishing his new checkbook and Hunter License, looking for his seat. '457a, 458a, 459a,' Kune thought. He found his seat, 460a, and sat down. He brushed his black bangs out of his face so that he may see the auctioneer better. _

_ "Hey, Killua, over here!" exclaimed a familiar voice._

_ "Oi, Gon, good eyes!" responded an older man._

_'Do I know them from somewhere?' Kune thought to himself, 'What a rowdy bunch'_

_The bidding started with a pair of Kuruta Clan scarlet eyes at 40 million Jennies._

_"40M Jennies for this pair of beautiful eyes!" said the auctioneer. _

_"300M Jennies!" exclaimed a man._

_"350M Jennies!" Yelped some lady._

_"500M Jennies," interjected a blonde male with a messy head of hair, similar to Kune's._

_"550 million Jennies anyone?" asked the auctioneer._

_"900 million," Said a jester-looking man ._

_"Did he just buy out Kurapika?" asked the older man._

_'Did he just out bid me?' Kune thought to himself_

_"950 million Jennies," the auctioneer continued, __"Going once, going twice, going three times, and sold to number 44!"_

**Chapter 2: A X Chance X Meeting**

Kurapika looked around for his friends, Gon, Leorio, and Killua.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to buy your clan's eyes" Gon sympathized. Kurapika was pretty pissed, and he wouldn't leave the city empty handed.

Kurapika stewed all night, thinking of all the ways he could steal the eyes from Hisoka, the pedophiliac man who bought the eyes. He thought of using Gon's fishing pole, Killua's Godspeed, and even looking for Melereon so he can use God's accomplice, but none of these would be full proof. He was completely stumped.

Kune needed money, and fast. At the auction, he used almost all the money he had gained from his last mission assigned to him from the Hunter Association. But, what he did get was a katana, supposedly cursed, which killed anyone who got cut. He didn't believe the curse, but rather needed something to mount on his fireplace. Along with the katana, he bought 2 yachts, an ancient ivory statue, and some other trinkets. Kune walked in with 700 million berries, and he left with only half a million. Afterwards, Kune went to a weapon vendor. Looking for, really anything, seeing as last time he tried using his hands, he got knocked out, so he decided a weapon was in order. Kune looked at swords, poles, a fishingrod (which he questioned) until he found a kusarigama, a traditional Japanese scythe connected to a chain with a weight at the end. He purchased the kusarigama, seeing as how Kune was pretty decent at kusarigamajutsu, which is the art of using a kusarigama (which he was taught by his clan before he took the Hunter exam 4 years earlier) Seeing as calling his kusarigama 'kusarigama' was too long, he decided to call it "The Black Death," because it was black and he thought it sounded cool.

Kune walked around, Black Death in hand, swing the weight around, making anyone walking towards him move. As he turned the corner, fate decided to be a huge dick, and Kune, accidentally smacked a woman unconscious. That woman was Neon Nostrad, and her bodyguards were not happy, one of which being Kurapika. Her body guards lunged at him, with the exception of Kurapika, who conjured his chains up, launching one at Kune. Kune took the weight, and smacked one body guard out of the air and into a building, leaving 3 more and Kurapika. Kurapika's chain wrapped around Kune's kama, or scythe, part of the Black Death, attempting to pull his kusarigama out of his hand. Kune pulled with all of his strength , but couldn't pull free. Kurapika than dis-conjure his chain, sending Kune on the ground. Kurapika then slapped him with his chain, unconscious. The last thing Kune remembered, was a blonde girl in a suit, beating him up.

Kune woke up, in some sort of dark, dank room, for the second time in a week. The only difference, he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by 3 jacked dudes, all holding some sort of tool. Behind them, a generator lay, buzzing and vibrating the cart it was on. Connected to the generator was a pair of jumper cables, a red wire and a black wire.

"So what do you wanna know?" Kune inquired.

"Shut up, we be the askin' the question." the oaf barked.

"Do you even know who ya hit? That…that was Neon Nostrad." stated the other man.

"Am I supposed to care who that is? I'm sorry, it was an accident, honest, but I have things to do, places to be." admitted Kune.

"Quiet!" shouted the oaf, "next time I heard ya speak, I'm pulling a teeths."

"Can you not? I just got dental work."

"Das it!" howled the oaf. He approached Kune, pliers in hand, and as he opened Kune's mouth, Kune spat in the oaf's eyes. Another man took the jumper cables, and was about to turn the metal lawn chair Kune was sitting in, into an electric chair! As the man drew closer, the oaf hammered the other man's head with a, well, hammer that was in the toolbox.

"Sorry Frankie, I ain't in control," apologized the oaf. Kune was a Specialist, but he had at least one Manipulation technique, and one Conjuration technique, and this was his Manipulation move, Porcelain Doll. The oaf took a swing at the quiet man behind Kune, re-orientating the man's jaw out of place. The oaf then untied Kune, unlocked the door, and electrocuted himself to death. Sure it was cruel, but the man could have been nicer to Kune!

**Welp, what a way to introduce Kune to Kurapika, not the standard hello, but good enough. Just a little note, Gon and Killua are 15, Kurapika is 19, and Leorio is 22. Kune became a Hunter a year before the anime started. This is after the Hunter Election arc, bypassing the arc after that. Don't forget to review, positive, negative, I don't care. Well, maybe a little, but you get it. **

**_(P.S. Sorry for the short chapters, but I will be uploading often. If you would like longer, but less frequent updates, PM me.)_**


	3. A X Family X Reunion

_ Apparently, Kune was locked in an abandoned warehouse, how cliché. Kune looked around, and all he could see were warehouses upon warehouses. He started to wonder why there were so many warehouses, but he remembered the task at hand: he needed food! _

**Chapter 3: A X Family X Reunion!**

Boy, oh boy was Kune hungry! He hasn't eaten in 5 _whole_ hours, and boy, was he hungry. He had heard of a good restaurant on 436 Cōsteast Avenue, they had the best steaks money can buy. Kune was practically soaked in his own drool by the time he got there.

Killua was bored as all hell at the hotel by himself. Gon had gone fishing, Leorio went to the casino, and Kurapika was finishing his last day working for the Nostrads. The hotel had a Joystation 3, but why use that when he could buy the new Joystation 4. It had all the new games, from Call of Honor Advanced Warfare, to Warzone: Hardline, to Car Stealing 5, you name it. He, bored out of his mind, decided to go to the new Gameshop on 436 Cōsteast Ave. Killua walked, and when he finally turned the corner, he bumped into you guessed it, Kune Kagashi.

"Watch where you're going, brat," the pissed off Kune steamed. He had gotten kicked out of the restaurant for insulting some old lady, who turned out to be the owner's mother.

"Tsk. Do you know who you're talking to?" replied Killua.

"Do you know who I am? _I'm Illumni Zoldyeck, world famous assassin," _Kune lied. Killua looked at Kune, eyes filled with anger and annoyance. '_How dare this piece of shit mock the Zoldyecks?_' Killua thought. His nails sharpened, and in one quick motion, Killua slashed Kune's throat. Or at least he thought he did. Kune had barely dodged, his throat scratched by Killua's nail. Kune walked in a circle around Killua, creating an afterimage of himself. Killua was amazed that someone other than a Zoldyeck could preform this, but with Killua knowing the trick made it ineffective. Killua lunged at the Kune who was in front of the others, and yes, that was the real Kune, but no, none of the other Kunes were afterimages. Kune had used his Conjuration ability, "_Carbon Copy_" to create multiple Kune's, and using "_Porcelain Dolls_" he controlled his copies into attacking Killua.

Killua was knocked to the ground by a swift chop to his nape. Killua was confused. As Killua sprung back up, he realized his mistake. He was too reckless, and let his anger guide him. Killua shot lightning into his Yo-Yo's, and when the second attack came, Killua did some fancy schmantzy Yo-Yo Magic to dispel all of the copies. There were only 9 copies who Killua attacked, and 10 earlier. '_Where'd th-'_ Killua was struck from behind, knocking the wind out of him. Killua quickly covered, face to face with the last copy. Killua went to shred through the copy when he was slashed in the back of his leg by something. As Killua fell, he turned to see the real Kune, kusarigama in hand, blood spewing onto his white shirt and the street below from his wound. Kune was out of patience, and felt he didn't need to monologue about this-this- and that. He just left.

"Get back here!" Killua sputtered

"If you want me, come get me!" Kune teased. Killua wasn't about to let Kune get away. Killua stood up, and was about to take a step before his knees buckled.

"I'm taking that as a no" Kune mocked. '_That piece of shit_' Killua thought to himself as Kune walked away.

"Tell me your name imposter!" Killua demanded

"Kune Kagashi. What of yours?" Kune asked.

"Killua Zoldyeck." Kune shuddered. _The_ Killua Zoldyeck? His walk turned into a sprint.

Kune was exhausted, having to use Conjuration and Manipulation Nen together was tiring. He cleaned The Black Death off, rinsing it thoroughly, thinking about how lucky he had been to win that fight. His opponent was stronger than Kune, and yet he had outwitted him. He took a shower, thinking of how he had to make fast money. Kune got out of the shower and dressed in some casual clothes, plopped onto the hotel bed, and drifted off, thinking of how he enjoyed the sounds of the city. Yorknew was created mole tell different from the life he had lived with his clan, 7 years ago.

**_ Kune is not good at making friends, not at all. Pray that he will make out on good terms with the other characters, but this goes to show you. Don't pretend to be dangerous assassins. You will get lightning Yo-Yo'd. I'm writing this on my iPhone 9:54 at night. Wish me luck on my Math test! See you in the next chapter, bye!_**


	4. A X Contract X Hunter

_"Alright, I patched you up," Leorio informed Killua "Who did this to you anyway?"_

_"Some guy named Kune Kagashi," responded Killua. Leorio took the tablet that he got for school, and accessed the Hunterpedia. He looked up Kune Kagashi and found 3 results. _

_"Any of them look familiar?" Leorio asked. Killua pointed towards the one with the black hair and red eyes. _

_"That's definitely him." Killua said. Killua got up from his bed and tried taking a step but fell flat on his face._

_"You should wait before moving around." Leorio informed Killua._

_"Oi, I'll be fine, just give me a few hours." Killua said before drifting off to sleep._

**Chapter 4: A X Contract X Hunter!**

Kune scrolled through the list of contracts on the Hunterpedia, looking for high paying jobs in Yorknew. He found one labeled '_Master thief needed_' Was Kune a master thief, or a thief in general. No. But with his special ability, _Facade_, he could easily pull it off. Kune started typing his response, «_I will accept this request_» A few seconds later, Kune heard a beeping sound. He checked his E-Mail, opening the file titled _Mission Briefing. _Thebriefing told Kune where he was robbing, and what. It also told him to reply when he has the object. But something was off. Why would he steal from an abandoned lot? And why Kurta eyes? Yes, they were expensive, but why trust someone you don't know? This person must be desperate.

Kune had a problem. When he arrived at the site, half the bridge to get to the little storage little island the warehouse was located. Kune walked back about 20 meters, before turning around and making a mad dash towards the bridge, leaping over the debris of the bridge. As he land on the other end of the bridge, the small section still over the water started to crumble, that section was where Kune was standing. Kune jumped forward, avoiding falling into the water. Just then he felt a terribly strong aura with murderous intentions. Kune immediately used _Zetsu_ to hide his aura. He hid inside a tollbooth at the front of the bridge. He ducked under a desk and used _Facade_ to disguise himself as Illumni Zoldyeck.

"Oh hey Illumni," Hisoka said while smiling creepily. "Where's the package?"

"Oh, he-he-he-he," Kune laughed. He looked at the abandoned building, before making a mad dash towards the ware house. Hisoka ran parallel to Kune, throwing a literal dozen of cards towards Kune. Kune use _Gyo _to detect _Bungee Gum_ on the cards, so he used _Carbon Copy_ to make a clone of Illumni to be hit with the cards. The clone stopped the cards from hitting Kune by slowing them down so Kune could outrun the cards. Kune created 4 more Illumnis to throw needles at the pedophiliac jester, which he effortlessly avoided. Kune was at the warehouse entrance, in which he punched straight through the door. He created 20 Illumnis to search through all of the crates. After 4 minutes of running from the clown inside the warehouse, one of the Illumnis found the Kurta eyes. He swiped the eyes from the Illumni clone and sprinted away for his life.

Kune got away, and barely had enough energy to type the reply, «I retrieved the eyes. Where do we meet?» The instant he sent the message Kune got a reply, «21-7 Dincleburgh Avenue, 1 AM tomorrow night.»

"Hey, Leorio, someone actually completed the contract!" Kurapika excitedly announced.

"Woah, really?" Leorio asked, "That person must be crazy strong to go up against Hisoka."

"Yeah I wonder who it was," said Kurapika.

"Where'd you get the 2.4 billion Jennies?" Leorio pondered.

"I got it from my leaving bonus for my contract ending with the Nostrads," Kurupika answered.

"Anyway I'm going to go to bed after I checkup on Killua." Leorio informed Kurapika. Leorio walked out of their hotel room and into Gon's and Killua's, after knocking of course.

"Who is it?" Killua responded.

"Me, Leorio," Leorio answered.

"Come in" Gon said.

"How's the leg?" Leorio asked Killua.

"Fine," Killua told Leorio, "It already scarred over."

"So you know who did it, will you chace him?" Leorio inquired from Killua.

"Yeah, the bastard pretended to be my big brother, I might not like him, but no one dishoners the Zoldyecks." Killua said, clenching his fists.

"Oh yeah, Kurapika asked if you wanted help catching the guy, he's free now that he's not working." Leorio said.

"I'll help too!" Gon exclaimed.

"Alright, let's look for him tomorrow!" Killua enthusiastically told both Gon and Leorio, "Tomorrow we hunt Kune Kagashi!"

**Hey guys, sorry for the late-ish update. Happy 100 views! That's 104 more views than I had at first, so thanks. I have to admit, this fanfic is doing better than I thought, and I'm definitely continuing. I'd like to tell all you, I aced my math test, and I'd also like to say thank you for the guest that reviewed the last 3 chapters. Good night, buenos noches. And again, sorry I don't speak French. **


	5. The Hunt X For X Kune Kagashi!

_It was 1:13 in the morning and Kurapika was getting impatient, he was starting to wonder whether or not the person was telling the truth when he said he had got the eyes. Or if Hisoka had got the eyes back. Kurupika sighed, and as he turned to leave he heard a voice. _

_"Sorry I'm late" the voice said. _

_"Are you the person?" Kurapika asked. _

_"Yes, I got the stuff" responded the masculine voice. Kurapika turned to face the man, Kune. Kune held a cylinder object covered by a fine silk (the hotel pillow case that Kune had cut up.) Kune took the case off, and Kurapika seen the pair of eyes. _

_"You have the money?" Kune asked. _

_"Yeah, let me transfer it to your bank account." Kurapika typed some stuff on his tablet and set the allotted amount of money to Kune. After Kune made sure the money was deposited, he handed the eyes to Kurapika. _

_"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Kune asked, "aren't you that lady who beat me up after I accidentally knocked out that woman you were with?"_

_"I'm a man..." Kurapika responded. Kune made made a face similar to this: (°-°) and Kurapika made one similar to this: (-_-) (awesome descriptions, right?). Kurapika examined Kune further, and upon memorization Kurapika said, "Yeah I remember you. Didn't the mafia torture you to death?" Kurapika asked. _

**Chapter 5: The Hunt X For X Kune Kagashi!**

"You what!" Killua screamed.

"Yeah I met this Kune character, why?" Kurapika asked.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Killua exclaimed. But what Killua didn't know was that Kune was in the same hotel, right across from Killua and Gon's room, and next to Kurapika and Leorio's room.

Leorio stomped out of his room and into Gon and Killua's room.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to study!" Leorio yelled at Killua.

"Shut it old man!" Killua insulted Leorio.

"One day in gonna kill you, brat!" Leorio yelled back.

"Both of you stop." Gon interjected. He was sitting there practicing _Nen_ quietly while the others argued. "Killua if you really want to beat him up, let's look for him," Gon suggested.

The guys split in 2 groups for the search. Gon and Killua would search the area where Killua encountered Kune. Leorio and Kurapika would search the area where Kune and Kurapika met.

"Why do we have to look?" Leorio asked Kurapika, "This is his whole ordeal."

"Killua's our friend, we should be glad to help him." Kurapika responded.

"He may be your friend…" Leorio snickered.

An hour went by, and before they knew it another.

"Oi Gon, isn't it getting a little late?" Killua asked.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry." Gon responded.

"Let's go to the Cake Factory. They got really good fried calamari." Killua said.

"Let me call the others, we can meet up." Gon told Killua. Gon took out his beetle-phone and called Kurapika's number.

"Hey, you and Leorio should meet us up at the Cake Factory" Gon suggested.

"Sorry, we just ate at a diner we found." Kurapika informed Gon.

"Aye, alright. Any news?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, we tracked him down using a series of security cameras at a few stores, and he was last seen near the hotel we're staying at. We've been staking out the plaza around our mall without a trace of him." Kurapika told Gon.

Kune sat down that the Cake Factory, hoping to get a pulled pork sandwich (that's his favorite) when the waiter came in. As he was looking towards her, he noticed silver hair poking through one of the seating booths.

"Excuse me I need to get something in from my car," Kune lied to the waiter. As he walked past the booth with the silver hair, Kune stared straight towards it's occupants.

"Hey Killua, let's get this 7 course meal!" the other boy excitingly suggested.

"No way…" Killua said, shocked as he seen Kune's face.

"Why not?" the boy asked puzzlingly.

As Kune heard this, he used his ability, _Facade_ along with his other ability _Personality Swap_. _Personality Swap_ required large amounts of _Nen_ to use, but while using it with _Facade, _you gain that persons abilities, speed, and strength. But you can only use it if you touch that person, and unlike _Facade, _you can only save 1 person, as opposed to the 5 you can store for _Facade_.

Kune disguised as Ilumni, and with personality swap he could have easily gotten away. But Killua used God Speed. As Kune ran, he felt a very hard blow to the back of his head, which sent him off balance. Kune through a ton of Illumni's Manipulation needles, and although he missed Killua, he had struck Gon who ran to Killua's side. Kune tried to manipulate Gon, but to no avail.

"First comes rock…" Gon started. As he said that Killua took out 2 Yo-Yo's and sent an electric current through it.

"Then comes scissors…" Killua swung a Yo-Yo at Kune, but he dodged it easily. "Rock…" Killua swing his Yo-Yo's at a faster pace. "Paper…" Kune got struck and let out a slight screech in pain. "Rock!" Gon yelled as Kune was struck.

**Wow, Kune isn't popular. Next time is a flashback chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited and such, it means a lot. Almost 200 views, woo! If my estimation is correct, we'll hit 200 before next chapter. This is Queechi, and this is a face. (°.°)**


	6. A Blast X to X the Past!

_ Kune slipped away from his consciousness. Reality morphed into a nightmare. One that had happened years before he became a Hunter._

**Chapter 6: A Blast X to X the Past!**

"Kune, found you!" exclaimed Kune's deceased childhood friend, Saruwatari.

"Saru, you totally cheated!" accused the young, more love-able Kune.

"What! No! You can even ask Takumi!" Saru said, defending himself. Kune and Saru both looked at the ever-so-quiet Takumi, who sat there watching while eating a bowl of peanuts.

That was 10 years ago, on a hot summer day. On that day, everything that could go wrong, went wrong.

Kune came from the Dorobō clan. Instead of the clan being one big hierarchy, there were several different variations of the clan, each with their own personality, but bound by the same beliefs and commandments. People would meet up with messengers from one of the variants, give a specific item from a specific place. These messengers would then give the request to the Grand Master who would than delegate a clans man to complete it. Naturally this line of work would create enemies against the clan, but the clan was so secretive, no one knew where any of the clan's villages were. Or at least that's what they thought.

Kune's side of the clan focused on decisiveness. Before Kune was born, Kune's guild wasn't making significant profit, and as a result the guild went into poverty. Desperate, the Grand Master sent one of the best woman thieves to marry a wealthy man and steal his fortune. The man genuinely loved the thief, and after 3 years, she faked her death, and stole most of the man's riches. The man was a great client to the Zoldyecks, and when they found out several years later, they sent their then-teenage son Illumni to massacre the guild.

Kune remembered it all. He remembers the 7 year old him grieving in the middle of the village, his friends, family, and fellow clans men massacred. Kune vowed to kill who ever did this. After the massacre Kune became very unlike-able. Kune started to become self centered, and stuck up. He didn't think of others since he didn't have time to, and he didn't think before acting either. As a result, Kune made many enemies and his social skills never had a chance to develop, so he became shy. Like Kune's fellow clans members, he took to thieving to occupy the lonely hours. When Kune didn't steal, he fought. Money motivated him, and Kune decided to become rich so he could buy human relation. Kune had heard of the Hunter exam, so when he was of age, he took the exam. And failed. The year after, he took it gain and passed. Within that year Kune trained his body to run at incredible speeds. He had trained so hard, he broke the world record for fastest mile 6 times. Kune could lap a grown man 6 times his size twice, before the same man could finish one lap.

After Kune became a Hunter, he trained hard in the way of _Nen_. His _Nen_ had evolved according to Kune. When Kune first took the Water Divination test, he had tested as an Enhancer. Kune's first ability was to enhance his already incredible speed 10-fold.

Later, when Kune started to worry less about improving his speed and more about deceiving people in fights, he had grown to be a Specialist. When using his Enhancer abilities became harder and harder, he was prompted to take the Water Divination test. When Kune found out about his new _Nen_ type, he developed _Personality Swap_, and later his other techniques.

Upon finding out that Illumni was responsible for the death of his family, he took action. Kune went to the infamous Zoldyeck Manor, and upon arrival, Kune was faced with a rather annoying problem. He didn't know about the testing gates, and the wall was ridiculously way too tall. Kune, not being the brightest crayon in the box, decided to dig under the wall. And then he was faced with the guard dog. Kune ran, fast enough to possibly break the world record a 7th time. Kune outran the dog, and was at the manor (that was like a mile+ run!) Kune a master of lock picking, obviously, opened the front door, which Kune opened without a hitch. Kune then went upstairs to find Illumni's parents. Since they weren't responsible as far as he knew, he wouldn't attempt anything. Plus he feared them. But Kune did use _Personality Swap_ on Silva Zoldyeck (Killua and Illumni's father) while Silva was sleeping. Kune's plan was to sneak into the Zoldyeck manor and kill Illumni. As soon as Kune entered Illumni's room, he was faced with a problem. Kune forgot to use _Facade_ so that he would look like Silva. And as soon as Kune opened the door, Illumni woke up at instinct.

The young Illumni got up from his bed.

"Who are you?" Illumni asked, "You know what? It won't matter when you're dead." Illumni ran at Kune, and vanished into thin air. Just after he sensed a strong _Nen_ signature behind him. Kune moved, and right where he'd been standing was a hole in the ground.

"Well now I know you know how to use _Nen_. Thanks for telling me." Illumni said in a matter-of-fact tone, keeping a straight poker face.

Illumni again flashed out of view, and behind Kune, but as he dodged the attack he expected from behind, he was met with an attack from the front. Again, Kune sensed Illumni's presence behind him and again he was met with a punch to the face. Illumni seemed to be everywhere. Once Kune tried jumping back instead of forward, a he was met with a kick to the back. '_This guys just toying with me.' _Kune had a great idea. He would let Illumni get a free punch, and as they touched, he would use _Personality Swap _and use Illumni's strength against him. That punch came, and just as Kune expected, it worked. Kune initiated _Personality Swap_ and caught Illumni's fist.

Illumni could sense the sudden change in aura and decided to take a defensive stand. Kune was about to punch Illumni until something stopped him. Kune closed his eyes instinctively and when he opened them, he faced the 2 boys, the man who he had taken the Kurta eyes for, and an unfamiliar man in a business suit.

"Oh, you're alive"

**Whoo, what a weird chapter! I finally revealed a fragment of Kune's past, and an explanation of why Kune is the way he is. This chapter is the longest yet. And guess what? I was right, we reached 200 views rift after I published the chapter. Anyway, Spring Break is here, so yay, more free time! Thank you to those who reviewed, to those who read up until now, and to those who followed an favorited. Every time I read a review or check how many views I got, it brings a smile to my face so thank you, gracias, arigato, what ever you want to say. As always, I will be uploading in a few days, hopefully the rest of my chapters will be just as long, if not longer, and sorry if you got lost or bored with all this backstory. **


	7. A X Shocking X Conflict!

_It was now that Kune saw the error of his ways. It was now that Kune sincerely regretted his decisions. And it was all thanks to them. _

**Chapter 7: A X Shocking X Conflict!**

"Is he dead?" Gon asked Leorio. Leorio moved his hand onto Kune's wrist, checking for a pulse. There were faint throbs.

"He's alive." Leorio answered. Not long after, Kune's eyes shot open, their fiery red-orange irises burning a hole through Leorio.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh," Leorio grumbled awkwardly.

"Thanks," Kune whispered, shortly before standing up.

"I'm gonna finish him," Killua mumbled under his breath. He turned his _Nen_ into lightning, and showed it off before walking towards Kune's bloody and bashed body. Killua was about to attack until Gon intervened.

"Killua stop it! You won! There's no reason to keep fighting." Gon said, defending the beaten teenager.

"Gon…he-" Killua tried, but upon looking into his eyes, he decided against it. It's impossible to talk Gon out of something. "He's not worth me killing him."

"Thank you," Kune said with a blank face.

"I didn't spare you because I'm nice." Killua responded.

"Not because you spared me, but because you helped me. All these years…I've been living a terrible and miserable life. But you just helped opening my eyes and you knocked me out, and allowed me to see all of my mistakes. You showed me and my friends, you showed me my clan, you showed me my mistakes, so that I may fix them. You…"

"Is this guy seriously still talking?" Leorio whispered to Kurapika.

"Sshh he said something about a clan." Kuripika responded.

"…and that's why I'm saying thank you." Kune finally finishing his explanation.

Later that night, Kurapika went to go move the Kurta Eyes than Kune delivered to him. Kurupika entered his shared room, and upon opening the box that he put the eyes in he discovered they were missing.

Hisoka neared the hotel that the quartet of Heroes (and Kune) were staying at.

"Ohhh, thanks Kortopi" Hisoka said while smiling perversely. Upon sensing all 5 of their _Nen_ signatures, Hisoka went into a mad bloodlust.

Kune felt the terribly strong bloodlust, oozing from Hisoka. He shot up from his chair immediately and got ready to run, but then he remembered that nothing good came from running. Instead he prepared to fight. He took his kusarigama and started feeding _Nen_ into his weapon.

It was after Hisoka sensed a increase in _Nen_ activity that he couldn't control himself. He licked his lips, ever so sensually, than headed toward the front door, and headed into the main lobby.

Killua sensed the bloodlust too, a bloodlust he's felt before. He got up out of bed and got ready to run, but he turned around and seen Gon's sleeping face, and Killua couldn't leave that behind. Instead, he decided to go confront Hisoka and chase him away with _Godspeed_ so that Gon could continue sleeping.

When Kurapika sensed the bloodlust, he knew exactly who it came from. And Kurapika also knew exactly how dangerous it was to let _his_ bloodlust continue. Kurapika walked out of the hotel room, and soon after Killua walked out.

"You feel that too?" Killua asked Kurapika.

"Yeah, and I'm going to stop it." Kurapika told Killua.

"That's too reckless!"

"It's going to have to be done eventually, why not now?"

"We'll need more than the 2 of us, and Gon's sleeping."

"Wake him up,"

"Wake Leorio up"

"You know how he gets if you wake him up. You just distract him, while I use _Chain Jail_ to immobilize him. After all, he was part of the Troupe."

"He knows abo-" Killua was cut off by another door opening, and our walked Kune.

"What are you two doing out here arguing?" Kune asked.

"None of your business" Killua said under his breath.

"We're going to go fight someone," Kurapika answered. As they were arguing, neither of them noticed Hisoka walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to fight him" Kune said nonchalantly, pointing at the pedo-jester.

"When did he get up here?"

asked the two squabbling teens. Kune ran towards Hisoka, prepared to put all of his strength into one punch, and as he extended his arm, was met with a bloody card and a slit in his throat. As he fell, blood stained the white carpet and the black wall. Hisoka's bloodlust seemed to grow, being teased with such an easy kill.

"I hope you two will put up more of a fight," Hisoka said in a loud whisper-tone, his oh-so creepy smile growing. Killua and Kurapika got into a defensive stance while Hisoka neared the duo. He walked slowly, making sure ever step caused fear to reverberate in their skulls. Sweat dripped down their faces, fear paralyzingly them. As Hisoka drew his Joker card, he was met with a wicked kick to the back. Hisoka was thrown down the hall and out a window, and although the long fall, he seemed unfazed.

Kune jumped down with Hisoka and drew an offensive stance.

"Back from the dead, are we?" Hisoka asked Kune. He didn't answer, as he was analyzing his opponent. Then he heard two loud thumps behind him, and as he looked back, he was met with a punch to the face that sent him flying between Killua and Kurapika.

"Pay attention to your opponent when fighting!" Hisoka lectured, "This fight won't entertain me if you aren't even watching me kill you!"

Kune got up, and got into his stance again.

"You two gonna help me?" Kune asked the duo.

"Don't mistake this as us being nice" Killua snapped back in a hostile tone.

"We have a common enemy, plus you saved us," Kurapika said ignoring his ally.

"Let's do this" Kune said under his breath. He created 17 clones of himself, and they all started jumping around Hisoka. Hisoka threw cards in every direction, but they all dodged it. Since Kune had such good control of them, they all were very weak, but they didn't need to be strong, Kune did. Killua and Kurapika saw this as an opening, but as they got close, Hisoka focused on the two real threats. And Kune saw this as an opening. Kune flailed his weapon, and by pumping the _Black Death_ with _Nen_, he was able to damage Hisoka's side. Hisoka turned to Kune, and as Hisoka did _that_, he was smacked across the face with a Yo-Yo. No matter who Hisoka focused on, he was met with an attack. Finally, Kurapika used _Chain_ _Jail_ on Hisoka, since he had at one point been a Troupe member.

"Good job," Hisoka started "But next time, we'll fight for real." This made the three flinch. '_Had they just been amusement for him?_' Kurapika wondered.

"Where did the Scarlet Eyes go!?" Kurapika exclaimed.

"I had Kortopi copy them, he still the copy, which is why I was able to locate you. Although I was originally attempting to bait you," Hisoka answered. "Now, I have business to attend to." Hisoka said, and after that he made the chains disappear. '_Just like that man's arm…_' Kurapika thought.

"When you get stronger, come fight me for the real eyes." Hisoka challenged, before disappearing into the black of the night.

"Hey, uh, do you have room for an extra person in your team?"

**Hard to believe I started this a week or so ago, huh? I wanna thank you all who have read up to this point, those who have reviewed, and those just starting. I have big plans for Kune and team Gon, and after this, I'll finally be able to get into the story I have planned out. One thing I want to state, I am currently looking for a beta-reader for this story, so if any of you guys are interested, please PM me, I'd be happy to have you on Team Kune, (currently only me, lol) And with that, I'll see you chapter 8. Bye bye!**


	8. Rock X Paper X Scissors!

"Hey, uh, do you have room for an extra person in your team?"

**Chapter 8: Rock X Paper X Scissors!**

Killua, Kurapika, and Kune walked through the big heavy wooden doors and entered the vast, red lobby of their hotel. Chairs and tables ran along the wall, paintings and various antiques dotting the blood red interior and great white pillars supporting the ceiling. Killua walked ahead over a group of elevators. He called for an elevator, and before long, the doors slid open. Killua and Kurapika walked into the elevator, and as Kune neared them Killua hit the "close" button.

"Wait let m-" Kune was cut off by the screeching of the elevator.

[Hunter X Kune]

The mundane task of walking was something that humans and other animals did daily, and without much thought. As one walks up the same red and black staircase for more than 25 floors, one loses their mind. Conveniently, this hotel had 62 floors. The floor Kune was walking to was 61. He's on floor 32, and it's been 24 minutes since he's started.

"Ugh, stupid stairs, why didn't I just take…" Kune started, "…the elevator..." Kune sighed, letting his head drop further towards the ground from exhaustion.

[Hunter X Kune]

Kune finally reached his destination, dragging his feet along the same red carpet that he had walked on in the lobby. Kune was enthralled to walk on leveled flooring, practically worshipping it at this point. Kune remembered what he had done, almost 45 minutes ago. Kune was going to join the blonde, the silver-head kid, the old business man, and the green haired kid for what ever it was that they did. Maybe Kune didn't care, and wanted to be accepted for once in his life. Kune knocked on Kurapika an Leorio's room.

"Maybe it's the sandwich I ordered!" exclaimed a bright and cheery voice, "Come in!"

Kune nervously opened the door, very slowly. When he opened it he saw the blonde and the business man talking, someone playing the Joystation 4, and a young, happy, very green boy.

"He's the guy I punched, not room service," the boy said, frowning.

"Did you take the stairs idiot? There were two elevators you know?" the silver-headed boy teased, not even looking up from his game.

"Shut up!" Kune yelled in retaliation.

"So is he why you woke us up?" Leorio asked.

"Yes, he wanted to join our 'team'" Kurapika said, raising air quotes.

"So can I?"

"No," replied Killua.

"Killua, this guy is different than when I last him, and it seems to be a change for the better." Kurapika whispered to Killia.

"No." Killua whispered back

"We'll have a vote," Kurapika told Kune. Back at the hotel room, Gon &amp; Co. took a vote, deciding whether or not Kune would become part of Team Gon. Leorio was against the idea of letting Kune join, feeling that they shouldn't fix something that wasn't broken. On the other hand, Kurapika felt Kune was a positive addition to the team. Gon felt sorry for punching him in the face, plus he felt Kune was very honest and pure (in contrast of Gon.) But then again he did punch him in the face…

"What was your name?" Kurapika asked Kune.

"My name is Kune Kagashi."

"All in favor of admitting Kune Kagashi into our group say 'Aye.'"

"Aye" Kurapika said without hesitation, who had already made up his mind, while Gon was still scratching his head deciding what he'd say.

"Aye," Gon answered.

"All who oppose," Leorio stated, soon after raising his hand with Killua.

"Gon, he attacked me," Killua said trying to persuade Gon to change his opinion.

"You started it," Kune said defensively.

"He seems honest," Gon said.

"He lied and pretended to be my brother Illumi, which he pronounced wrong."

"But then how do you know he lied?" Gon responded, earning a face palm from Killua.

"How about we play rock-paper-scissors?" Kurapika said, trying to stop the inevitable argument between the friends.

[Hunter X Kune]

Gon and Killua were positioned facing towards each other, hands locking. Gon sported a very determined look, prepared to win. On the other side of the circular table, Killua had a blank look, but on the inside, he felt a rage building towards Kune, who brought him a mish-mosh of negative feelings. Kune reminded Killua of his brother Illumi; cunning, deceitful, and one who didn't care for others. Kune decided to play as referee, much to Leorio's dismay.

"Alright, I want a clean match, no cheating, best 2 out of 3, the Hulk VS Silver Surfer over here," Kune said, laughing at his own joke.

"Rock paper scissors and shoot!" the two exclaimed. Killua's paper beat Gon's rock (which Gon still doesn't understand why paper beats a rock, rocks are harder than paper.)

"Gon 0, Killua 1!" Leorio excitingly announced n

"I won't lose!" Gon stated confidently.

"Rock paper scissors and shoot!"

"Scissors cut paper!" Gon bragged.

"We're still tied," Killua said, rolling his eyes.

"Gon 1, Killua 1!" Leorio announced. "Once more Gon!" Kune cheered.

"Rock paper scissors and shoot."

"Rock smashes scissors!" Gon cried beamingly.

"Hmph." Leorio huffed.

[Hunter X Kune]

Around 12 hours later, Gon and Kune took the elevator to the first floor dining area. Gon grabbed Kune and himself some trays, while Kune went and secured them a table. After they got settle in, they stood in the cafeteria line, serving themselves not only breakfast , but dinner, lunch, and any other meal set for a certain time of the day.

"So, now that I'm part of your team, lets do something, I'm bored already." Kune complained to Gon, while handing him a buttered roll.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Gon tried to say, but since his mouth was full, it turned out as "Leff go foo tha amoofmenf parhh!"

"Yeff!" Kune tried, food cascading down and out of his mouth.

[Hunter X Kune]

After a food bill of 346,760 Jenni, Gon and Kune debated on where to go, finally deciding on "Guu! Guu! Guu!", a new amusement park that was located a block or two away from their hotel. It was just built by the Nosduh River which split Yorknew into two areas. .

"What should we ride first?" Kune asked the boy.

"Let's go to the roller coaster!" Gon suggested enthusiastically.

Gon and Kune went onto the largest roller coaster in the city, which conveniently only had about ten or so people on the line. They each sat down in a cart, and buckled themselves in as the safety bar lowered and secured their waists. The roller coaster started rising over a huge hump very slowly, and as they got to the top, they had a perfect view of the skyline.

"Wow…" both Gon and Kune sighed in sync.

The roller coaster lurched forward, and then all of a sudden a huge gust of wind and an enormous amount of G-force hit the pair as they were sent plummeting down the track. The track twisted and turned, and even flipped them upside down right over a little pool of water.

The roller coaster slowed down until it screeched to a halt. The conductor ushered the few people, including Gon and Kune, out of their carts.

"Now what?" Kune questioned Gon.

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel!" Gon suggested, which was met with a shrug from Kune. As they made their way to the long line, Kune motioned Gon out to the side of the huge line.

"Gon, follow me," Kune said nonchalantly. The two started cutting the line, walking up to the woman taking tickets.

"Excuse me but you need to wait over at the end of the line," the woman informed the two in a bright cheery voice.

"Actually, we're Hunters and it's important that we obtain access to this Ferris wheel. It's for chairman Netero." Kune replied to the worker.

"Fine," she said sighing, "In here."

"I feel bad about lying to the lady, she seemed upset about that," Gon admitted to Kune.

"Gon, we're Hunters, we're here to have fun, don't let that bother you."

The two got onto the Ferris wheel, and the woman started hitting buttons, switch levers and what not, and shortly after, they started going up.

"So why did you become a Hunter?" Kune asked Gon, trying to bond with him.

"My father chose being a Hunter over caring for me. Mito-san raised me." Gon told Kune.

"Who's Mito-san?" Kune asked, not knowing whether or not Gon expected him to know Mito-san.

"Aunt Mito," Gon informed Kune.

"Why did you become a Hunter?" Gon asked Kune. Kune told his story about how Illumi had killed his village, and how Kune tried to kill Illumi, but left out the details concerning his ability. "Wow, so you're like Kurapika," Gon said, relating Kune to the Kurta.

"The blonde kid?"

"Yeah, he had a tribe too. It was like the Kruta, Kuruta, Karata…" Gon said, practically frying his brain trying to remember the name.

"The Kurta?" Kune asked. Gon's face lit up,

"Yeah the Kurta!"

"Yeah, you're right, I see how we have similar background. Didn't they all die or something?" Kune asked Gon.

"Look at the blimp!" Gon exclaimed, making Kune fall backwards. 'Did he even listen to me °-°' Kune thought to himself. But he looked out to see the lights of the city in the distance. Yorknew was beautiful at evening, the skyscrapers piercing the purple and maroon skyline, beaconing to the entire city. Car's headlights made a complicated array of bright lights, the laughter of the amusement park, it was beautiful. He wished that-

"That bird's really close to us!" Gon cheered happily, making Kune fall back again. 'This kid is going to be the death of me!' Kune thought to himself. As the Ferris wheel spun down to the base, the cart's door opened and they got out of the cart.

Afterwards, Gon and Kune went on various rides, such as the "Slingshot of Screams," the "Spinning Cups of Terror!" and Gon's favorite, "Bumper Blimps."

Gon's stomach was rumbling as they walked towards the next ride.

"I'm hungry," Gon complained.

"Alright, foods on me of you pay for the next few rides."

"Woo-hoo!"

Gon ordered cotton candy, pretzels, churros, fried cookies, fried french fries, baked potatoes, and practically any other snack that can be ordered on a sidewalk. Kune ordered a salad. They took their seat at the food court and chatted about various things, with Kune being interrupted a few dozen times about some flying object, and or, vehicle.

Kune grabbed all the trash from the table they sat at and took a peak over to the huge clock tower in the middle of the park.

"It's 11:25 at night! We gotta get back to the hotel!" Kune realized, grabbing Gons arm and hailing a taxi.

[Hunter X Kune]

"Where were you?" Killua asked Gon as soon as he got back into their hotel room.

"I was with Kune at the new amusement park." Gon told Killua.

"Do you know how late it is?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that we lost track of time."

"Don't stay out so late without me, I got worried Gon!" Killua told Gon before tackling him and giving the boy a noogie.

[Hunter X Kune]

"So what did you want to talk about, uhhhh" Kune started, trying to remember the blonde's name.

"Kurapika. Let's get to know each other," Kurapika insisted, smiling warmly.

"The names Kune. Nice to meet you," Kune offered his hand.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm part of the Dorobō clan- errr- I was part of the Dorobō clan."

"Did you get exiled?"

"Sure" Kune awkwardly lied.

"Why did you become a Hunter?" Kurapika questioned Kune.

"Money, treasure, vast riches, unknown artifacts, if it held value we wanted it. Contract Hunters like me make a lot of money." Kune replied. Kurapika looked to the moon before looking into Kunes shallow red eyes.

"That's what Leorio said when I asked during the exam, although he didn't mean it. He had a reason to seek money. Do you?" Kurapika asked.

"Come again, I couldn't hear a word you said over the wind." This made Kurapika face palm.

'I'm starting to regret my decision' Kurapika thought to himself.

[End]

**What a chapter. Who would have guessed Gon would win? I definitely didn't. I'll be getting into the story soon enough, and I want to explain why Killua doesn't have his little sister/brother person. And no, I have been spelling Illumi as Illumni for a reason. I want to thank my beta reader, OFSA for beta-ing this chapter. She deserves a round of applause, I am really grateful for having her help me, hopefully from now on theses chapters will be a bit better. Not saying they were bad or anything before, they were 100% the best, and will always be the best. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of those 9 people who reviewed and the people who have been reading my story. Sorry for the late update, you can't rush perfection. Well you could bu- never mind :|**

**(P.S. If you play One Piece: Treasure Cruise feel free to add me as a friend, my crew is Team Kune, I'll accept as many as I can!)**


	9. The X Dorobō X Requiem?

"Mommy, daddy help me!" a child screamed.

"Run Saru!"

"Mom!"

"Go with Takumi, ru-" the voice was cut off.

Kune remembered what happened on that day. He remembers watching his childhood friend's mom being butchered while he hid.

And his 'deceased' friend remembers as well. His friend also remembers Kune 'accidentally' outrunning him, saving himself leaving him to 'die'. And he isn't ready to forgive Kune.

Chapter 9: The X Dorobō X Requiem

Kune shot up; he was awakened again due to that nightmare. At least it was morning. Kune slowly got up out of bed, and went to go fix the blankets when he saw the huge wet spot where he had been laying. 'Hopefully it's just sweat…' Kune thought to himself.

Kune went through his duffel bag, pulling out his completely dark outfit; complete with trenchcoat, long sleeved shirt, dark denim jeans before he walked into the bathroom. He undressed and started a shower, hoping that he'd be able to cleanse his body of his guilt, along with the sweat and grime plastered on his body.

He hopped in the scorching hot water, making sure to thoroughly clean his body. Kune hummed a tune while cleaning his hair. He slipped on a bar of soap and hit his head in the marble handrail in the bathroom. Kune was knocked unconscious, drifting into a dream.

There was black. Kune opened his eyes. He was a small child, maybe 8 or so. Kune was playing in the forest with his friends before he got lost. He frantically looked around him before hearing screams. Familiar sounding screams. All Kune remembered was running for what seemed like hours. He neared the town and watched the horrific scene. His teacher's entrails ripped out, staining the gray soil a reddish-brown color. The baker, was armless, running around, before seeing Kune and running towards him, screaming the whole time. Kune quickly dashed and hid in a trash bin, which was luckily empty. He felt shrunken, not only physically but spiritually. Kune, without self aware, forced himself into Zetsu. Then he saw his friends with their mothers.

Kune regained consciousness. He checked the clock on the wall. He'd been unconscious for only a minute and a half. Kune turned the shower off, and dried himself before getting dressed.

Kune got out and plopped down onto his sofa, messing with his long and silky black hair before turning on the television.

Then there was a knocking on the door not soon after, prompting Kune to get up and answer it. When he opened it, he saw Killua, and was about to shut it when Killua jammed his foot in the door crack, causing Kune to swear to himself.

"Look, I'm trying to apologize for being mean to you," Killua started, "but if you're going to be a dick I'll leave." Killua said, who had a scowl on his face like he was being forced to be here.

"Who sent you?" Kune asked, knowing that Killua wouldn't come of his own volition.

"Bye." Killua said, obviously in no mood to explain himself before turning around.

"Wait I'm sorry," Kune said, realizing that he needed to step up to the plate and apologize. "I'm sorry for pretending to be your brother, and I'm sorry for being a dick."

"I'm sorry for being mean to you," Killua said, after taking a moment to process the fact that Kune was attempting to be civil "and Kurapika sent me, but that doesn't mean I'm not genuinely sorry."

"Friends?" Kune asked, offering his hand.

Killua shot a quick glance at Kune's outstretched hand. 'This might be interesting...' Killua thought, a wicked grin grew on his face.

"We'll see."

Killua slowly shut the door, leaving Kune face to face with the dark mahogany wood. Kune stood there, not knowing what to think. He wiped off a stray tear rolling down his cheek. No one had ever apologized to Kune after he lost everything, after he became a shallow, pungent person.

[Hunter X Kune]

Takumi drew his twin katanas and slashed at his opponent's matching pair. The other man retaliated by swinging his katana towards Takumi's, but was met with a kick to the face, sending him flying into the rubber mat under them.

"You're getting better Taku," the man complimented Takumi. "You're almost ready to avenge our brethren."

Takumi Taki, 17. He was tall, average build, and had nice brown hair. He had golden yellow eyes; almost as if it were a sunstone, known for their beautiful bright yellow color. Takumi was known as simple-minded, and was honest and kindhearted.

"Thank you Miwa-Sensei." Taku thanked his teacher.

"Go spar with Mahura-senpai, using your Nen abilities."

Taku bowed before taking off to the dojo. There he met Mahura, an average height and extremely well built blonde, who was the daughter of Taku's sensei, Miwa. Taku entered her room and was met with a kick to the face.

"Don't you know to knock before entering a girl's room?" Mahura questioned Taku.

"Sorry Mahu-senpai, but Sensei asked that I spar with you to test my Nen abilities." Taku said shyly. He had a huge crush on Mahu, she was nice and sweet, she was strong and independent, and wa-

"Alright give me five minutes" She told him.

Taku left her room and walked out into the courtyard and sat on a bench next to the big blue pond. He admired the small mountain Dorobō village; it was isolated and well placed. It had been getting a lot of contracts; theft, fraud, and the occasional assassination ever since Taku's branch, the Desert Shire as it was called, was wiped out. All of their business was moved towards this branch, making them richer than the other branches.

Taku's musings were interrupted when he was hit with an unrelenting force from the back, sending him into the pond. He emerged to see Mahu standing above him.

"An enemy never tells you when they'll strike." She told him.

"No fair!" He complained.

"It's not fair to have to put up with your shit," she retaliated.

"Screw you!" he said with a sly grin.

Taku used his Nen ability, Soaring Eagle, to very slowly lift himself. Little by little, as he gained altitude, he gained speed as well. After he got to a good 15 meters, he drew his duel swords and performed a spinning nose dive into Mahu.

Mahu drew a breath, changed stances, and muttered something under her breath. She had her palm flat, and in little to no time, a large orb appeared, then turned into a series of thin beams.

What followed was a yelp in pain and a loud thud. After the dust dissipated, Mahu looked down to see her fellow Emitter, Taku covered in dirt.

"We're not done fighting," he grunted in pain.

"Oh?" she replied sarcastically. Mahu's placed her palm out flat, arm locked and started to mutter another phrase.

"You win, you win!" Taku told her.

"Good job Takumi, you lasted longer this time." Sensei Miwa told him.

"In a fight with her?" Takumi asked.

"No in the air, you usually crash before you can get 5 meters up!" Miwa-Sensei joked, causing an uproar from Mahu, and earning an agitated sigh from Taku.

Miwa approached Takumi and placed his hands on Taku's shoulder. They embraced for a bit before Miwa let go.

"You're bags are in the upstairs. Remember: don't take the exams until you feel you're ready. My brother died in the exam for being underprepared. Be off Takumi!" Miwa shouted to his pupil.

"Hey Idiot, try not making me emotional next time. I'm going to be lonely losing my favorite punching bag!" Mahu yelled at Taku as he ran out of the dojo with his bag. "Promise this won't be the last we fight, and not the last time I beat you up."

"Like hell I'd lose to you again, you're only this strong because you're the daughter of a sensei!" This pissed her off, and luckily for Takumi, he'd known her long enough to know when she's about to kill him.

"Get back here you insolent shit!" she yelled.

After he was out of sight, Miwa asked his daughter why she was mad. The man was told "I just lost my favorite punching bag, it was the only one stupid enough to keep fighting her, and the only one stupid enough to make me mad."

[Four X Days X Later]

He was hungry, cold, and tired, and saying he was lost is an understatement. He had been walking days on end, through the forest until he fell into a river at night and woke up in a city. He was Takumi, and he was alone in the city, lost.

"First things first, I need to sleep somewhere warm." he thought aloud. Walking around, he stumbled into a tour booth with a map, and took it while the woman wasn't looking. Taku found 2 places nearby, the Thyer or the Eastin. Seeing as the Eastin was closer he went to check it out first.

Taku tried to call a taxi. He waved his arms around, but was only met by strange glances from passerbies. Eventually, Takumi tried walking in front of a taxi, he planned on the car stopping. Except the taxi was going to fast and hit him.

Taku got up and hopped into the taxi, and told the driver where he wanted to go. He put his seatbelt on, and looked out through the window. The car passed many cool sights, like towering buildings, deep subways, huge parks, and they even passed an enormous statue commemorating the former chairman, Netero.

"Do you have any money to pay me?" the driver asked.

"Yeah!" Taku responded before shuffling through his bag. "Do you take IOU's?"

The car slammed to a halt. "Get out!"

[Hunter X Kune]

"...therefore our bill will only be abo-" Kune was interrupted in the middle of a conversation with Leorio about their lunch bill when Gon said:

"That's a huge bird!"

Upon further inspection by the annoyed Kune, he replied "That's a man Gon!"

"Men don't fly," Gon replied, making both Kune and Leorio face palm.

"Hey he's getting close to us!" Leorio exclaimed.

[Hunter X Kune]

Takumi had gained some altitude, as well as speed before he zoomed towards the Eastin Hotel. He had been practicing his special Emitter ability, Soaring Eagle and had gotten much better since his fight with Mahu.

"Wait, I've never properly landed before!" Takumi realized too late.

"Watch out!" he warned as he crashed, destroying the restaurant that the "crew" had been eating in.

Kurapika and Killua walked out of the bathroom, completely shocked by the huge hole in the floor and window.

"Gon what did you do!?" both Kurapika and Killua exclaimed, the pair automatically assuming that the boy had done something. .

"It was him!" Gon said, pointing his finger towards Takumi.

Taku got up slowly and turned to see the group of people crowded around him, whispering about him. Kune and the others were among them.

"He-he, sorry about that," Taku chuckled nervously.

Just then, the manager walked into the room and upon looking into the hole, saw Taku.

"You! What's your name?" the manager asked.

"Takumi Taki, sorry sir." he replied.

"Wait, Takumi Taki of the Dorobō clan?" Kune asked, resulting in the furrowing in the other boy's eyebrow.

"Who's asking?" Taku questioned, trying to sound as tough as he could.

"Yeah who's asking?" the manager asked Kune, receiving a 'we're trying to have a conversation here' stare from both the teens.

"Shut it pops," Kune said, facing the manager before turning back to Taku "I'm Kune Kagashi."

"Kune! You look as emo as ever!" Taku told Kune.

"And you're less shy! Like you're actually talking!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the "crew" had been watching dumbfounded. This was the first time they had seen Kune open up at all.

[Four X Years X Earlier]

Takumi was 13, and was living with his friend Saruwatari in an abandoned stone fort. They practiced the art of Iaido and Kenjutsu, using old katanas that they found there, until they were good enough to join tournaments and make a living. They trained day and night by themselves, until they met a sensei. The fort was high in the mountains, so it was rare for them to get visitors, which is why it surprised them when an old geezer came knocking on their door, quite literally.

There was a loud bang followed by a faint voice. And another loud bang, and another. Eventually the door came flying off its hinges, into the wall behind Taku and Saruwatari, who each had their hands on the hilts of their swords. Saru drew his long sword, while Taku started to unsheath both of his katanas.

"When you draw a weapon, you put your life and the ones around you in danger. Are you ready to take that chance?" the geezer asked.

"Hey, you banged our door in, who are you!" Taku shouted intimidatingly.

"Your door? This is my fort, you two vermin are the uninvited guests." the hag told them.

"Really? Take it from us then." Saru challengingly taunted.

The old woman extended her hand and pushed Saru and Taku into the stone wall. She had turned her Nen into a strong concussion blast.

As the pair got up, they bowed and apologized and told her why they lived in her fort on her mountains. They told her about the clan, and how they're out for revenge. The woman laughed, and told them they wouldn't get far without Nen. After she explained Nen, the two were begging her to teach them. And thus came the months of hard work and meditation, the months of bruises and scars, the months of running laps, and the months leading up to the Water Divination test.

"You place your hands over the cup and use Ren." the old woman told the two.

Saru used Ren on the cup, and before long, salt crystals started to appear in the water. The woman faintly smiled.

"What does this mean?" Saru asked the woman staring puzzledly at the crystals.

"You are a Conjurer. You can conjure things out of your own Nen to create things like weapons or warriors."

"My turn!" Taku exclaimed in a gleeful voice.

The woman grabbed another cup of water and placed it in front of the eager boy. Taku raised his hands centimeters from the glass and used Ren. The water soon turned from crystal clear to bright orange. Taku and Saru watched excitedly.

"No way, your thing is way cooler!" Saru jealously kid.

"What's it mean?" Saru asked.

"You're an Emitter, you can project your Nen into ranged attacks."

The two had later been taught how to create a Hatsu, and furiously worked on developing their new skill. The pair then decided to train in other ways of combat, and before long they went their separate ways without contact for years, before it came to an end.

[Four X Years X Later]

Kune was excited to see Taku again, but not so for the emptying of his wallet to cover his friends 'unintentional damage' to the hotel. Luck was with Takumi though, he had caught Kune on a good day, and was allowed to share a room with him.

'It's been 4 hours and no sign of Kune' Takumi thought, sitting in Gon and Kurapika's room, getting to know each other over 9K '15 basketball on their Joystation.

[Two X Hours X Before]

Kune was on the laptop the hotel provided, accessing the Hunter website after inserting his card into the computer. He scrolled over to the 'contract' portion of the site. Kune decided to not accept anything involving stealing, and he omit anything that requires him to work more than one day. After five minutes of looking, he found one that particularly interested him with the title 'Dead or Alive.'

Clicking on the link, he was brought to the briefing page. His target was the generic, rich, arrogant fool. He moused over to his employers e-mail and typed up the message I accept this contract. Please E-mail me the details. Click. The message was sent. All of a sudden his uPhone went off. Kune pulled the phone out of his pocket and read the alert from Smash of Clans informing him that his cannon was level two.

'You've got mail', the computer chimed. Kune opened his inbox and clicked on the most recent E-mail after sliding his phone back into his pocket.

The message was short and sweet. It detailed what the man looked like, where the man would be for the next several days, and at what time. Kune checked his schedule. 1:09 P.M; Yorknew Golf and Country Club. Kune packed a small book bag, his scythe Black Death, a GPS, a spare phone, and a few other things.

'Tonight,' Kune thought to himself, 'the population of Yorknew is going down by one. Wow that was really cliché.'

Kune went down the elevator and out the very red, long lobby before boarding a subway. It took a little over five minutes for Kune to get to his stop, only a few blocks from where the country club was located.

Kune walked to the country club, passing street performers and beggars alike. Kune entered the lavish room admiring the green plants in the lobby. The receptionist was about to say something to Kune, but he flashed his Hunter License which pleased the woman. Kune waited by the entrance of the lobby, spending minutes twiddling his thumbs. It only took Kune a few seconds to embed the scythe into the man's neck. Kune had taken Black Death out of his backpack swung it into the man's neck so fast, the man didn't have time to even exhale his last breath.

The entirety of the club was frozen in fear, which was fine with Kune. He had a headache and didn't need them screaming. Kune flipped his phone out and snapped a selfie with the corpse, and another picture of the man sitting lifeless in the chair. He quickly sent the latter, not wanting his 'employer' to see his face. The former became his screensaver. Kune looked up from his phone to see the entire club vacant.

'Cra~p' he thought to himself.

[Hunter X Kune]

Saru at by the large, ovular window, viola in hand. He had his eyes closed, playing a frantic song, 4 octaves too low, playing lagoto. He sped up, playing frantically, faster and faster, until he stopped. Saru then started playing, quiet, until he started getting louder, eventually translating his rage and loneliness into song. He played until the strings snapped, following with him snapping the viola in half.

"Ill call that piece," Saru started, "The Dorobō Requiem."

[Hunter X Kune]

**Well another chapter complete! Sorry if I don't respond to your reviews down here, don't worry I'm reading them, but I feel as if I'm not getting enough reviews yet to write them down here. It's literally like one person xD (you know who you are ;D ) Anyways, thank you OFSA-chan, if it weren't for her, I'd still be writing 1000 word chapters saying "Kune told..." "Kune said to..." "Kune told specifically to that one person that he's been talking to for the past few paragraphs, but just incase it wasn't clear enough, it was Killua. He was talking to Killua." Lol, I'm sorry to be that overly cliché guy, but I have to say my initial goal of becoming a better narrative writer is slowly a getting closer to becoming accomplished through this fanfic. Although I am sorry for the crap ending. Thank you to the few people who read this, I really love you guys. Or girls, I love you girls too. People, I love people, not gender specific. **


	10. Kune X The X Lady's Man

_Hisoka sat on a crate in his warehouse, shuffling his deck of cards. Beep Beep. His phone started buzzing. Hisoka slid his diamond embezzled phone out of his pocket, pressing the green 'answer' button. _

_ "Mmmmmm~ Kurapika-chan…" Hisoka started, licking his lips in such a way that made Kurapika shiver over the phone. _

_"What's going on? Wanna talk…?" _

_ "Where are the real Kurta eyes?" He demanded. _

_ "Hmmm~, I don't know what you're talking about. Your friend 'took them'." "One. Last. Time. Where are they?" _

_ "Oooooh~ you're getting mad, I can feel it from here~." Hisoka perversely said."Keep it up, you're turning me on!" _

_ "I'm not here to fulfill your 'desires'. Don't forget; you were part of the Troupe, I can still use my Chain Jail on you. Choose your next words carefully…" _

_ "I'm climaxi-" Beeeeeeeeeep! Kurapika hung up. _

**Chapter 10: Kune X the X Lady's Man! **

Kurapika sat on his bed, eyes scarlet. Just then, Leorio walked into the room holding a tray of food.

"Hey Kurapika, I got your food. That Takumi character's a riot, you gotta hear him-" Leorio tripped and fell upon seeing Kurapika's eyes.

"I'm guessing your phone call didn't work out?"

"I'm going to kill that clown bastard!" Leorio stood there dumbfounded. He had never seen Kurapika curse before. Leorio approached him and sat down next to him.

"You being angry is just going to pleasure Hisoka more."

Kurapika looked into Leorio's eyes, gaping. "I can't believe you said something smart," Kurapika said in disbelief, eyes back to their normal grey form, "It's almost as if we switched bodies!"

"Hey you brat! Take that back!" Leorio demanded as Kurapika on the floor laughing.

[Hunter X Kune]

Kune strided into the hotel, whistling. He opened another set of doors to find the entire group in the lobby.

"Where's Takumi?" Kune asked. He received collective finger pointing towards the sign that said cafeteria. Just then,Takumi strolled out of the cafeteria doors and into the lobby.

"By the way," Killua started, "how do you two know each other?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're friends!" they both said in unison. Everyone face palmed, save for the two smiling idiots — and Gon.

"No, where did you guys meet?" Killua tried again.

"Oh, it's quite simple." Kune explained, "Our clan believed in sharing houses, thinking it would save us resources. Takumi and I shared a house, so we were friends from the start!"

"I just noticed something," Kurapika whispered to Leorio, "he's either really annoying, selfish, or happy."

[Hunter X Kune]

Hisoka couldn't control his bloodlust, and Feitan knew it. Hisoka held his infamous joker card between his fingers, licking the thin sheet of paper slowly.

"Mmmm~ Feitan…you look so…delectable~"

"You disgust me."

Feitan spun his cane around, unsheathing the hidden sword. Hisoka threw a smoke bomb to the ground, using the cover to enter Zetsu. Seeing his strategy, Feitan immediately used En just in time to sense Hisoka behind him. He threw a knife, which Hisoka countered by using his Bungee Gum, sending it back towards the thrower.

The fight went back and forth, containing a series of magic card tricks and furious swordsmanship.

"Mmm~, you're quite refreshing~!"

"I'll rip out your vocal chords after gouging your eyes out!"

[Hunter X Kune]

"So why are we checking out of the hotel?"

"We're splitting up Kune," Kurapika started,

"Leorio and I have been chosen to become part of the Zodiacs."

"Zodiacs?" Kune and Takumi asked in unison.

"Special Hunters," Leorio said, not wanting to explain it to the two.

"Woah, really? Do you guys get like special uniforms? secret techniques? A hidden lair! That's it you guys have hidden lairs. I found your secret! You guys better do something for me or I'll tell the world about your hidden lairs." Takumi 'threatened' genuinely, causing an uproar from Killua and Leorio.

"What an idiot," Leorio thought.

"What about you, Gon and Killua?" Kune asked the younger boys.

"We've been selected to proctor the Hunter Exams this year!" Gon cheered.

_Kune was kind of let down. He wanted to prove himself as a loyal companion, but it seemed like he couldn't. Wait a minute…. those eyes. Kune could get those eyes back for Kurapika. But that jester guy… Even though he claimed to have not tried, it was still pretty challenging for the three. Could he sneak it? Maybe, but it was risky. He could hire the Zoldycks to kill the man. But then he wouldn't know where the eyes were. What about Gon and Killua? They might need his help with proctoring. But the way they were, they seemed stronger than him. Would he help, or would he slow them down? _

To the other four, Kune was going blue, too focused on whatever he was thinking about to remember to breathe. Down he goes…

Thump!

Kune got back up and dusted himself off.

"Oi, Gon-chan, Killua-kun, can I help you proctor?"

"Hmmm..." Killua started. "I don't know if you can."

"I'll ask!" Gon shouted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys," Takumi started, "but I'm taking the Hunter's Exam this year!"

"Woah, cool!"

"What a coincidence…" Killua said, in a querying tone.

_That's it. I'll retake the exam to protect Takumi. But I already have a license…could I revoke my license? No I can't. What if I disguise myself as a stranger and take the exam? That is a great idea! This way I can help Takumi and the two boys. _

Everyone was looking at Kune like he was going insane. He had a wicked grin on his face.

"Right…umm yeah. So…bye?" Leorio awkwardly broke the silence.

"So when will we meet up?" Kune asked.

"April twenty-fifth. The Hunter's association is recruiting the strongest Hunters for something. They're promising vast riches." Kurapika, the soon-to-be Zodiac, said.

"Like money?"

"No, the Association very rarely promises money. Most likely something else."

"Hmph. Five months then," Gon boldly stated, "I promise to get stronger. Me and Killua are going to get really strong so that I'll never get hurt like that again."

"I will as well."

"So, until we meet up again…" Takumi started, "This is goodbye."

The group of friends dispersed one by one. Kune was last, trying to remember what he should do between the thirty day gap before the Hunter Exam. After an embarrassingly long, lonely, undisclosed time, Kune finally figured out what he had to do. It was January and summer was going to end. It was going to get cold soon and he had to pay _him_ a visit.

Tip tip, tapping tap. Kune tapped on his Hunter tablet, and after a few moments, had a one way ticket to Anufo Island.

[One X Hour X Later]

Kune's taxi pulled up to KFJ airport; after, he payed the bill, then continued by grabbing his luggage and getting out. He walked through the terminal and found the waiting room. He scanned the 'Departures' board. His flight to left in an hour, which Kune responded with a huge, depressed sigh. Kune sat down next to an old woman on a bench. Kune waited a very awkward hour next to the woman, who continued inching closer and closer. Kune began to sweat as she approached when finally the loudspeaker turned on.

"Flight 207 is now boarding. Departure will commence in thirty-minutes."

Kune sighed. 'Finally…'

He walked up to the ramp, blushing so badly that the flight attendant made sure she wasn't revealing anything. Kune only had one soft spot; and that was his extreme shyness towards women.

It had started when Kune was young, about five or six. There had been a cute girl, and they had been great friends. It had happened at the age of nine. Kune, being the player that he was had tried to make a move on the girl. Everyone who had been old enough to understand Kune's failure had laughed, even the village elders. From then, Kune was an outcast, only accepted by his two friends who felt the same,the then-shy Takumi, and the younger Saruwatari.

Kune made his way to his seat, G-4. He sat down by the window of the airship, tapping his fingers against the window, staring into space. _Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. _

"Excuse me, umm, mister, do you mind if I sit there? This is my first time on an airship and…"

"Umm yeeeeeaaaaaah. Sure, sorry." 'Play it cool Kune! The last thing you need is to spend the next six hours trapped with such a…lovely lady.'

"Oh okay, are you sure mister? I don't want to bother you too much…"

'_Wow, her voice is so adorable! The way she trails off…wait is that blushing? Is she blushing!? Oh my god, is she shy just like me? Or maybe I'm the total package. Unless she's just really hot. Oh hell yeah she is! That nutmeg, wavy hair, her brown eyes, her- um ches-'_

"Ummm, hello…?"

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Kune said before coughing, "I'll move, it's fine."

They proceeded to move, but while doing so, the woman's breast bumped into Kune's. The woman didn't notice, but Kune did, and not too many seconds later, he had a nosebleed.

Kune hated this. The girl was pretty, yeah, but her humbling voice was what was so appealing for him. Her voice was sweet and honest, a little bit less so than Gon's, but her shyness was what made her voice outstanding. Kune loved that he could relate. After a life of bitter sadness and intense training, lonely years and monthly bloodshed. Kune needed to see her again.

'_Hold your horses, me. I've literally talked to her twice._'

An hour passed. Kune was flung out of his deep sleep by an immense force. Kune was falling, gaining speed by the second. He tried to assess the situation. Looking down, he saw a crystal clear ocean. Looking up, he found a billowing pillar of smoke being emitted from a capsizing airship.

_Boom_.

Another fiery inferno coming from the airship.

'_The airship must've been sabotaged,' Kune started to think, 'but why?' _

Kune looked down again, realizing he was much closer to the green archipelago down below. He used Ten to fortify his body for the crash. The air was rushing through his silky black hair, air whizzing into his ears and through his nose.

_Crack_.

Kune opened his eyes. It was dark and wet, if it weren't for the fact that he heard a loud cracking sound he would have sworn that he was underwater.

_Crack_. There it was again.

_CrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackCRACK! Bam_! Kune rubbed his head and opened his eyes.

"I was stuck in a tree?!"

**Welp, I lied. I'll start replying to reviews because every other author does it and I want to to be cool. Sorry for the shorter chapter, I just started a new job at McDonalds. If you're vegetarian I recommend the burger instead of the salad. I'm not even joking. It's bad. But back to the point, what will happen to Kune? What cliché will he face next? How will he live through this trope infested story? What about his lady friend? Will he be able to live without his luggage? Can he escape the island? Will I stop asking questions and get to the reviews? All these question will be answered on the next chapter of Hunter X Kune! **

**Justanimefanfics: Yeah, I don't even know what it was. Something like that happened to me on my eighth grade trip a while back, the rooms we slept in were so hot and I had so much root beer the night before, I just kinda let room service deal with that… TMI.**

**'Guest': If I were you, I'd sign in. I'd like to see your beautiful username. And congratulations on joining Team Kune. Including Kune and myself, we are four strong now! Assuming my awesome beta-reader is part of our team (I'll force her to join anyways.) **

**Just a shoutout to a possible reader out there, (who pm'd me right after chapter three was uploaded,) your one shot request is being worked on right now! For all those who want to read it, keep your eyes peeled, it is another Hunter X Hunter fanfic as well. **

**But anyway, without further ado, I'll have to stop it here. With that being said, a super duper thanks to my beta reader and all the people who have ever reviewed, and thank you all who have read this. Please don't shy away from reviewing, you can't embarrass yourself more than I already have embarrassed myself. And hey, now I can give you my opinion of your review in front of a lot of people. For ever. It will never be deleted. Ever. With those words, and for the umpteenth time, bye. Unless you're binge reading and the chapter after this is uploaded. In that case, the 'Next' button is down below...**


	11. Lost X But X Not Lonely!

'_Ugh my head,' Kune thought. He rubbed his temple, earning a sharp pain coursing through his head. As he pulled his hand off his head and into his line of sight, he saw the bright red plasma oozing all over his fingers. 'Aww fuck!' Kune passed out soon afterwards_.

**Chapter 11: Lost X But Not X Lonely!**

"Where am I?" Kune whispered to himself. The teen opened his eyes, only to be met with unrelenting darkness. He tried moving his arms and legs. No use. He was stuck to a wall of some sorts.

_Creeeeeeeak_. Something, or someone, was moving towards Kune. His heart began to beat faster. He struggled to free himself.

_Creeeeeeeeak_. It moved closer. Kune focused all of his _Nen_ into his legs, trying to free himself.

_Creeeeeeeeak_. Kune kicked his legs as hard as he could, snapping the metal moldings off his legs. They jingled off of the floor.

Tap tap tap. The person was rushing towards Kune, and on instinct, Kune kicked him with both of his free legs. The person hit the opposite wall.

Kune focused his aura into his hands now, struggling to break free. _Snap_. The bindings broke, allowing Kune to fall to the ground. Using _Gyo_, he saw the faint outline of the person's aura. When he saw the glowing man run in his direction, Kune punched his assailant's stomach area when he got within range. The person fell with a groan and a loud thud.

'_Too bad I can't create fire...that'd be hella convenient,_' Kune thought, inwardly sighing into the darkness.

He backed up against a wall. Literally, his back was against the wall, arms extended, grazing against it. Minutes passed, and Kune shuffled all the way across the room, unable to find a door.

Kune stopped in his tracks. He thought he heard something…other people? He focused his hearing, which was in no way above average. Talking…and moving? Scurrying fast…below him?

A door flew open in the room, Kune eyeing all of the walls to find the exit, but instead saw a beam of light escaping into a hole in the floor. Soon, several men climbed into the room, trapping Kune in a corner. They held swords, and although Kune could easily deflect the blows with _Nen_, it still hurt him nonetheless.

"Erfassen Sie ihn!" shouted a man, popping up through the trapdoor in the floor.

"No Erfassen, no Erfassen!" tried Kune. The men approached Kune slowly, waving their swords around. Kune backed into the wall, hitting his head.

_'Wait_…' Kune thought. He knocked on the wall. _'It's wood_!' Kune punched the wall, popping a hole out, around two meters in diameter. The gothic-wannabe teenager hopped through the hole he made. Looking down, he saw that he was at least 40 meters up off the ground standing on air, in the middle of a forest.

This was not Kune's day.

Kune intensified his Ten, and spread his bent legs away from each other. '_About twenty meters from impact,_' He thought to himself, '_ten meters, five meters, zero, impact_'

Instantly, a giant dust cloud emerged from the crater created by none other than our very own Kune Kagashi.

Kune coughed and wheezed for a moment, trying to regain his bearings. He could hear the rumbling of the natives' footsteps, and it was not a moment sooner that Kune ran in the opposite direction of the mob.

The forest was densely packed with trees, shrubs, and rocks. Not much sunlight got through to the ground, so whatever light did get down was home to small flowers. To Kune's despair, he found the forest a bad decision. The first thing that bothered Kune was the wildlife. Living in the city for most of his life, he had no idea about any of the wild life. For example, the enormous maroon creature running after Kune. It looked somewhere crossed between a saber tooth tiger, a wolf, and some type of lizard. The second thing was the fact that due to all of the trees, he was constantly wasting energy dodging left and right, or jumping to avoid tripping on a hidden root or rock.

It only took about half an hour for the giant beast to give up chasing Kune. In that time, Kune was able to get to the sandy coastline. The native people have given up an hour ago, or they had all succumbed to the forest's might. Either was fine although the stranded teen doubted that this was the last he'd see the natives.

The sun was at the top of it's arc, indicating to Kune he only had a few hours before night. He scanned the horizon for anything other than another island. To the left, a disembodied tower. To the right was…smoke? It seemed to be coming from the ocean too. Kune walked the coastline, looking to the water for answers. When Kune found the origin of the smoke, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. The smoke was coming from the mostly intact airship; save for the engine room which was nowhere to be seen.

Kune swam against the currents to get to the airship. It was close, but the currents held him at bay. 'Fuck this!' Kune thought. He used _Ren_ to strengthen his aura, focusing it on his hands and legs. As a result, Kune reached the airship in no time flat. Sadly, _Nen_ does not dry the user off.

The airship was in fairly good condition. The halls seemed pretty fine, and the crew's cabins weren't touched. He found a room labeled 'Supplies'. Opening the door, he found boxes and boxes of canned food, cleaning products, flare guns, and..."a fucking raft!" Kune exclaimed to himself.

_Ca-chink_.

"Who the hell are you?" said a feminine voice." Turn around and I'll blow your head off with this gun."

"Didn't your mom teach you not to point weapons at people? It's rude you know," Kune mockingly said. Kune turned around so fast, he was able to grab the barrel of the shotgun and point it upwards into the ceiling. The woman who held the gun was none other than… that cute girl who he had sat next to! "But you were so shy before…"

The girl let go of the gun. '_It's that creep from before!_' she thought to herself. "Ummm keep everything, bye!" She said, handing him the boxed foods, the raft, and the flare guns, inflating the raft for him (after taking it out of his hands of course) and pushing him into it. "Bon voyage!" She exclaimed, kicking the raft into water, waving goodbye.

"But I didn't even get your name!" Kune exclaimed.

"Nunya Biz!"

"That's so pretty…" Kune said to himself.

**Well I'm not too sure about this chapter, really just the ending of it. And the beginning of it. Really just the chapter. But seriously...that ending was bad. I think it was the best thing I came up with though, but it was either that or Kune finding a raft on the shore, but that's no fun. I kept the girl because I wanted to emphasize Kune's, shall I say, lady trouble? I mean he scared a girl from shooting him with his awkwardness. He's just really damn awkward, but is it a good thing? Before I get to the reviews, I really want to thank my beta OFSA. I asked for this to be beta'd by today, not knowing she had summer classes, and she crammed this in along with cram school. Ha, I made myself laugh. But seriously, any beta devoted enough to edit a story at 11:34 at night (23:34 in military time) deserves a medal. But hey, if your reading this, next time just PM me, I'm flexible :p**

**Guest- Saru, as sad as it is, will be met later on in the story. Hisoka, on the other hand, will be popping in time to time to just troll the living hell out of the gang. And don't worry, at times in this story I want to slap both myself and Kune for what he does. Don't sweat over the group splitting up, Taku, Gon, and Killua will be seeing Kune soon enough. And about the job at McDonalds…not my first pick but hey, as long as I'm making my minimum wage I'm happy. New laptop here I come!**

**Justanimefanfics- Don't worry, I originally made that Hisoka phone call so much worse, but I wanted to keep this fanfic as lemon free. Plus I have a T rating and some sort of moral.**

**As for Takumi and Himeko…I ship them! Can I even ship two OC's not even in the same story? Collab fic confirmed.**

**And the bed part isn't the only thing based off of experience *cough* shyness *cough* But seriously, most locations or dates that I've exaggerated come from personal experiences. The day that they meet is my birthday, the Nosduh River is the Hudson River spelled backwards, ect.**

**And I thought McDonald's was a bad job. Answering phones must be a pain. Too much talking to people I don't know for me, and with my voice…God I'd be lucky to be recognized as a guy over the phone. Unless I talk in my really super deep, smooth singing voice. But then it's too much strain on my Adam's apple. #TheStruggle**


	12. The X First X Stage!

**A/N: This chapter is approximately ****ONE** **month from the last chapter. Nothing plot wise important happened, but don't worry, I will have a bonus chapter later on describing the events. Also, anything anything in italics and surrounded by apostrophes are in Kunes thought, kinda like '**_**this**_**.' Anyway sorry for nagging you guys to death. Enjoy!**

_Kune walked around the block on his HunterTablet, reading an article on the Hunterpedia._

_'Hmmmm... 206 Yendys Avenue. The password is 'Tuna salad topped with strawberry vinaigrette, charred.'' Kune thought, stroking the messy patch of stubble on his chin. 'I need to shave when I get the chance…'_

_He continued walking through the street, eventually finding the butcher's shop. Behind the counter was a bearded man wearing a bloody apron, busy cutting some meat. Sausage links hung around the shop, marbled meat on the chopping block. The butcher took his knife and stabbed it into the wood chopping block. _

_"What can I get you today?" the man asked. _

_"Tuna salad topped with strawberry vinaigrette, charred if you can."_

_"Hmmm I see," the man said, stroking his scraggly beard, "right this way."_

_The man motioned for Kune to walk behind the counter, looking backwards to see if anyone was watching. After seeing that no one was, he stuck his hand into a pig's mouth, pulling a key from it. He looked around again, double checking to see if they were being watched. After he decided it was safe enough, the butcher whirled around and stuck the key into a…fridge? He turned the door's handle, opened the door and pushed Kune in. Before Kune could open his mouth, he was sent downwards in a cramped, freezing refrigerator._

**Chapter 12: The X First X Stage!**

The sun was setting on Zaffenshire city, kids were playing, couples kissing, and an entire festival was going on in the sunset. And where was Kune? Holed up, 60 feet under, in a concrete room.

Kune, or rather his alias, Mike Lee, was leaning against a steel support in the god forsaken concrete box. One week before the exam, Kune had figured out that if he were to sneak into the exam, he'd need to be in disguise, or even just use _Facade_ on someone who wasn't a Hunter already. During a walk one day, he had found the perfect disguise. And that is how Mike Lee came to be. And with him were over five-hundred applicants crowded in the sewer-like area.

Looking around, Kune surveyed the competition. Number 39, the same rookie destroyer from Kune's exam. Kune started to think, '_Wasn't his name like Tuberculosis? That sounded too long, Toshopa? Tonpot? It was totally Tonpot_

Applicant 78 was a tall wiry man, with pale skin, and a black tuxedo. _'How does he expect to take the exam in that? What an idiot.'_

Number 104: Tan woman with long black hair. She introduced herself to another applicant as Launa. _'It looks like she has a…gun? A pistol, it seems. How foolish, relying on weapons like that.'_

Next is Number 164. _'She looks tough; brown hair, blue eyes, circular earrings.' _She wore red overall short-shorts and a blue t-shirt underneath. Nothing fancy.

Applicants 202-206. _'They all look like really good cosplayers, donning the newest issues of Shōnen Jump. That one… applicant 203 looks especially intimidating, I mean having three swords and a huge scar across your chest isn't really an icebreaker.'_

Applicant 231, a giant. '_Like no joke, he could touch the ceiling of the room which was at least 8 meters up.' _Other than that, nothing too interesting.

Mr. 249. Two Stilettos, red felt jacket, maroon fedora. The man looked like a flirt, checking all the girls out. _'He looks pretty cocky. Damn knave.'_

_'Takumi, 298. He looks all alone. Sadly, I can't risk letting him know who I am.'_

304, a hyperactive midget. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a "Get Sum" T-shirt. _'The only thing noticeable about him is his temper.' _He got into a fight with almost a dozen people in the past half hour.

_'328, me. I'm interesting, right?'_

369\. A medium height girl, black hair past her shoulders. She's wearing a simple black jacket with tight leg things. _'I don't know what those are called, I'm a guy. Nothing really important despite how cute she looks. God, I'm blushing. How's my hair? Shit it's all matted down with blood…not a great first impression. Oh my god she's looking at me. Wait what's that light… damn we're starting already?_'

A heavy iron door that seemed more fitting to be a wall rose up from the floor, into the ceiling. Industrial spotlights cranked up to max power, blinding the applicants. Lo and behold, a single silhouette stood in the middle of the spotlights. The single silhouette, which belonged to one, extremely buff dude.

"My name…" the man started, "…is Sina!"

Silence fell. In front of the examiner stood a table with stools on opposite sides.

"All of you will arm wrestle _me._ If you survive thirty seconds, or win, you pass." the well-built Hunter explained. Almost on cue, a large digital clock lowered from a hidden panel in the ceiling. "Who's first?"

'_I got this…_' Kune thought.

"I do." said an all too familiar voice. Kune turned around to see Takumi with his arm suspended in the air.

Everyone was tense. _Mostly_ everyone was tense. Some meatheads mocked Takumi for being so short-a measly five-three. Takumi stared daggers into their souls. Everyone shut up.

Takumi sat down at the table. The examiner put his elbow on the table, spreading his palms out wide.

"You got balls kid. How old are you? Thirteen, fourteen?"

"I'm seventeen…" Takumi started, "and I am no kid. And I will not lose."

For the two days Kune spent with Taku, he has never seen the cold, serious side of him. Only the warm, jubilant side. Was he always like this?

The two joined hands, fingers interlocking.

"Three, two, one!" shouted the examiner.

Using _Gyo_, Kune could scan for anyone who knew _Nen_. Interestingly enough, only the examiner and Takumi knew _Nen_, but neither were using it. It's been ten seconds already and neither began to falter.

"I've gotta admit kid, you're better than you look." the examiner stated. "I'm an arm wrestlin' champ!"

"Enough chit-chat, I'm ending this now!" Takumi confidently shouted. Takumi's hand was soon enveloped in aura, using his best _Ren_. The examiner raised an eyebrow, and then started grinning. Sina's hand was inching closer and closer to the table.

The man retaliated by using his own _Ren_, bringing their hands back into the middle. The timer said there were only five seconds left.

_Four._

Beads of sweat dripped from Takumi's brow.

"Don't pick a strength fight with aura with an enhancer," the examiner taunted, "you've done it now."

_Three._

Taku tightened his grip.

_Two._

Takumi used all of his energy to reinforce his hand, pushing down as hard as he could manage, and then some.

_One._

The examiner's hand went through the table, smashing it in half. The entire room went silent, save for the beeping of the clock, signaling time was up. Takumi turned around, causing everyone to step out of his way. Taku walked towards the crowd, splitting it in half save for Kune, disguised as "_Mike"_, who stood in between the parted crowd, a friendly look on his face.

"Good job there, what's your name?" Kune asked.

Takumi ignored what "Mike" said, just bumping shoulders with him. He walked past, leaving Kune awestruck. '_What the hell was that?_!' Kune thought, '_his mom would've beat him for acting like that!_' Takumi just sat down in the corner of the room, pulling out a novel from his bag.

[Hunter X Kune]

(A/N: Since there are too many applicants to show at once, I'll give you the gist.)

Kune's match ended similarly to Taku's. Except less table smashing. The round man, "Tonpot" lost almost immediately, but he also brought a few rookies down with him using roofied orange sodas. The poor suckers were passed out during the entirety of the test.

The tuxedo man, Applicant 78, passed; his now bruised right hand wasn't so lucky. The tan 104, or Launa, ran out the clock, barely. 164 shared the same tale, about to lose when the clock ran out. She now sported a matching bruise with applicant 78.

Out of the quintet of weirdos, 204, a petite strawberry blonde-haired girl was disqualified in a measly 4 seconds. 202, a white male with no hair won after a long 30 seconds. 203, the scarred swordsman beat the examiner witching fifteen seconds, a feat that pissed Takumi off. 205, a green haired girl with a flowered kimono had only won because she kissed the examiner, catching him off guard. 206 looked straight up like a troublemaker, if his clothing was anything to go by. He had pierced eyes, ears, and nose, light red hair and black baggy clothes. He walked around like he owned the place, something that pissed just about everybody off. But the dude wasn't strong, he won only because of the time limit.

'The giant' had won in a cinch. When you have hands the size of torsos, you know you've won a strength contest. 249 won at the "4 seconds left" mark without _Nen_. Applicant 304, the midget as he was called, lost five seconds in. And poor 369…she had lost at the first second. Shame, she was really cute too.

Including these people, 78 out of 511 applicants passed. The remaining applicants were ushered into a train, after some farewells of course. Some people had gone to taken the exam, being split up at such an early stage. 204 was sad to go after such a short farewell from her friends. A man had to leave what seemed like his son and go home while the latter stayed. Most of these people were teary eyed or were just straight up crying.

'What a good way to celebrate my victory…' Kune in a sarcastic tone.

The applicants were then herded into passenger cars. Kune instead snuck into the dining car with several other applicants who soon seated themselves, looking over the menu's on the table.

Soon after the last of the losers left, the train started chugging. It got faster and faster, the wind seemed to be picking up. Looking out the window, Kune saw that the tracks led straight into a wall. As the train headed towards the wall at such a high speed, Kune jumped behind his large table, covering his head, bracing for impact. But it never came. Kune got up and looked out the hind window. It seems that the wall was actually a door leading into a tunnel. Everyone was staring at Kune like had three heads.

"Uhh sorry," Kune sputtered, "just dropped my-uhhh-spoon."

Everyone else just went back to their own business. '_Why is everyone so nosey_' Kune thought to himself.

Soon the waiters-and waitresses- entered the car. Kune actually hadn't had the time to look over the menu, and not wanting to waste the time of his waiter, he scanned through the menu, hoping to find something he'd like.

"Howdy, how may I help you?" Kune looked up. He saw a bearded man with an eyepatch, writing something in his notepad.

'_Crap_,' Kune thought. "I'd like an order of this!" he reluctantly said, pointing at the menu.

"I see…" the man said, writing something down in his notepad. "And to drink?"

"Ummm, water is fine," Kune murmured.

"Coming right up," the pirate-like man sung in a cheery voice.

Kune let out a sigh of relief. "Who knew ordering at a restaurant in the Hunter exam would be so hard." Kune said to himself.

He sat there, bored for a good ten minutes. The waiter had given him his glass of water eight minutes ago which was already half way gone. Kune sat there, bored out of his mind, tapping his salad fork into the side of his glass for the past seven minutes.

It was then, that Kune heard someone screaming in bloody murder.

**[Hunter X Kune]**

**The exam had started! Before I continue talking for who knows for how long, let me define what a roofie is.**

**"**_**Term for Rohypnol, a sedative that was made in the early 1970s by Roche and was used in hospitals only for deep sedation. It is now a fairly infamous date-rape drug. Has also been known to be used recreationally.**_

_**I love when my**_

_**Hair is poofie.**_

_**I love when you**_

_**Slip me a roofie**_**" **

**Excerpt from the urban dictionary. **

**Anyway, sorry for such a boring chapter, but I spun a wheel to see what the phases would be presented. I didn't expect this phase to be in the story, but you can't argue spinning wheels. The logic behind them is too strong; too powerful… But don't worry, the other phases are much more exciting. I would also like to apologize for the short chapters, this one and last one.**

**If you're religious, please pray for my friend, he hasn't been feeling well for a while and is about to get hospitalized at the time of me writing. (Sorry for possibly just killing your good moods)**

**And to bring you guys all up to date, along with a lot of other authors, this week I'm done with exams. And, as a bonus, tonight is my moving up ceremony, and after we're partying until midnight (writing this part later than everything else, it's Wednesday the 24th of June.)**

**Anyway, time to reply to the review(s)!**

**Justanimefanfics: We should probably stop talking about this collab fic in the reviews, at this rate we'll give spoil the plot. And sadly for me, I won't finish exams until the day before graduation. Español es muy estupido. A mi no me gusta preguntas y el examen. :p**

**Don't worry, Kune's love will soon become a popular trope. I think it's because Kune was staring at her that she had the shotgun in the first place though. Remember, stranger danger. **

**Finally, as always I'd like to thank my beta, OFSA. She is the best and she deserves a cookie. Chocolate chip?**


	13. What X Just X Happened?

_'Looks like things are finally going to get interesting.' Kune thought to himself. He got up from his seat and ran towards the source of the shriek, jumping between each cart and oblivious to the possibility of falling off the train._

"_Hey! Get back here, no dine n' dasher is getting away on my watch!" a man angrily shouted._

_Looking back, Kune saw it was his waiter holding his food. Or at least he was holding his food. Now he was sprinting down the line of train cars, and Kune was in his sights. 'Of course it has to look this way from a distance,' Kune thought. 'I can't stop now though!'_

_As Kune left the last car he was in, he hopped up onto the roof of the next car. "This 'ought to slow you down geezer!" Kune teased. Looking back, Kune found that the man was more physically capable than he had previously thought and now the man was right behind Kune._

"_Did you just call me," the bearded waiter rhetorically asked, "a geezer?"_

_The old man skidded to a halt when Kune turned around to look the man dead in the eyes and said, "You bet I did. But calling you a geezer is an insult to old people, the correct term for you would be ancient."_

**Chapter 13: What X Just X Happened?**

"You know, attacking the applicants should be against your code," Kune said out loud, "but then again this is the Hunter Exam."

"Code or not, I'll teach you cocky, arrogant bastard how to think in your head!" the geezer threatened.

The waiter pulled out two butcher-styled knives from seemingly nowhere before charging the disguised teen. The man tried slicing Kune's gut, an attack which he easily dodged, but before Kune could react, the second knife hit Kune square in his right arm. Kune jumped back a safe distance to examine the now bloody appendage. The knife was sharp as hell and had created a deep gash in Kune's bicep.

Kune decided that the waiter had gone too far, but also decided against severely injuring him so that he wouldn't get disqualified. Kune ran straight for his bearded assailant, causing the man to swing for Kune. 'Fool me once,' Kune thought to himself. The waiter swung again with his other knife, again dodged by Kune. 'Fool me twice.' But as Kune got significantly closer, the man kneed Kune in the face, sending him tumbling off the train.

Kune bounced off the ground twice, finally rolling to a stop. A few moments later, Kune finally got up, rubbing the bridge of his nose, which was now broken and gushing blood. After putting his nose back into place (and hearing that unsettling crack) he finally realised that his chance to protect Takumi was racing away. Literally.

Kune ran for the train, a futile attempt. As Kune neared the train, the final car passed him by, taking a right turn. Looking around, Kune could see two things; a decent sized boulder, about the size of a grown man, and a wooden crate. '_Strange…there's a small amount of aura coming from them…_' Kune thought.

Kune turned to the crate. "Come out, I can sense you with my _En_." No response. "Come out now or I'll crush your ribs beneath my feet as you slowly bleed out from the punctured lung."

No response. As Kune counted to ten in his head, he heard a whistle. A train whistle to be exact. And it was getting closer. Kune turned to the track, and before long a train emerged from the dark recesses of the tunnel, its bright lights blinding Kune.

'_This is our chance_,' the Exam Support Committee Member thought to his partner, just as he ran from behind his hiding spot behind the rock, tackling Kune..._except_ it didn't work out as planned.

The man charged Kune and tackled him, that part worked. Kune even fell to the ground. But what he didn't notice was that there was a second Kune, and beside him, his co-worker on the ground. As if almost on cue, the Kune that the assailaint was on disappeared in a cloud of smoke. '_How did this happen..._' the man thought as he was hit in the windpipe, knocking him out seconds later.

"How did that happen" is a great question, one that deserves an answer. First off, neither man was using _En_, so they wouldn't have noticed Kune place the double using _Carbon Copy_ while he, himself, was still in _Zetsu_. Because Kune was still in _Zetsu_, his doppelganger couldn't perform any complicated tasks, like fighting or even doing something like dancing. Using both techniques on it's own was spiritually exhausting, let alone walking and talking through his double. This was while they were distracted by communicating with each other via _Codex_*, something that happened in Kune's favor by chance.

'_Now that they're taken care of,_' Kune thought, '_let's get back to business_.' He waited for one of the cargo carts to align with his body, and as soon as one did, jumped into it, breaking right through the thin metal wall in the process nearly derailing the train. Kune noticed the train was slowing, and later came screeching to a halt, a beep coming from the PA system, notifying everyone that it was on. Seconds later, a female voice announced through the speakers: {We are now experiencing some mechanical malfunctions with the engine, please stay on board while we sort these troubles out}.

But Kune really didn't care. He sat in the corner of the freight car, trying to put the pieces in place. After for what seemed like hours, Kune had finally gotten everything figured out-well _almost _everything. But now he just needed to find the other applicants and explain what the hell was happening. Just as expected, most of them were either in the lounge car or the passenger car. Seeing as how Takumi was in the lounge car, Kune figured he'd talk to them first

Kune walked over to the T.V. set and turned what ever show they were watching off, and stood in front of the set, being boo'd and hissed, as well as verbally threatened.

"Listen everyone! I have news about the second phase!" Kune exclaimed, trying to get everyone's attention.

About half of the audience was listening, while the other half was either leaving or continuing to heckle Kune.

"Why should we believe you?" Tonpa asked Kune, "For all we know, you could be trying to trick us into failing the exam."

"Listen here Toshpot; shut the fuck up and listen," Kune said.

"Toshpot isn't even my name…"

"Tashopa? Tashi? Just nod me if I get it right, Tonshi? Tuberculosis?"

Tonpa just face palmed, "Sure, I'm Tuberculosis."

"Point is, shut up. This _is _the second exam. Look around, there aren't many people here, correct? They're gone. The employees of this train are all examiners, and they'll find you once you wander off, beat you up, and throw you off the train so that some other men will pick you up and bring you away. If we all stick in a group, they won't be able to pick us off, okay?"

"And how did you come upon this realization?" asked a very skeptical Takumi.

"Well," Kune started, "I _fell_ off the train, and these men tried to collect me like I was downed game. Also I want to mention that many of those in the dining area are gone,likely due to food poisoning, which is why my waiter must've gotten so mad after I decided not to eat what I ordered."

"But this theory is all built off of speculation," Taku argued.

"Yes, but until we get solid evidence, we should stick together." Kune suggested.

"But if we're all together, it won't be hard for them to plant a traitor among us," applicant 164, or Anita said.

"Actually, if anyone's a traitor," started applicant 294, or Kikugawa Atasuke, "it'd be you Mike Lee." After he said that, the man looked up, and for the first in the whole exam, Kune was able to see the man's eyes from under his fedora. Ruffling his jacket, the man was clearly waiting for a response from "Mike Lee."

Kune stood there looking around, wondering why everyone wa looking at him.

"Ahem," Anita cleared her throat, "Mike…"

'_Oh yeah, I'm Mike!_' Kune thought, "Don't worry, there's no way I wouldn't notice you cutie," Kune said, winking towards the clearly pissed off applicant. "But don't worry; the traitor won't strike in big groups."

_BuZzzzZzzZZ_

_BuzzzzZZzZ_

_Click_

Suddenly, almost as on cue, the lights flickered for a moment before going out completely. Kune, weaponless, clenched his fist. Takumi placed his hands on his sword, Anita gripped we dagger tighter, and anyone and everyone else prepared for a fight.

A grunt escaped Kune's lips as he fell to ground. He looked up, seeing someone in a completely black morph suit strike him with a kendo stick, catching him off guard. He heard the clash of metal against metal, the sound of bone connecting to bone, and the sound of skin hitting skin.

Kune slowly picked himself up off the ground, trying not draw attention. It was when he started creeping around afterwards and tripping over something when he figured he'd failed. So, he turned and attacked the closest person; luckily not an ally. He tried swinging a hook with his right arm, but as his fist connected with his opponent's face, a familiar rush of pain coursed through his arm. He had re-opened his wound.

His enemy had recovered quickly and lunged at Kune, who could only assume he was fighting an armed opponent. Instead of blocking and countering like he would have done, Kune dodged the attack with a front flip, landing on his assailant's head. The teen used his opponent's head as a platform, jumping off of it and sending the man face first into a coffee table nearby.

Kune walked over to the body of the unconscious man, retrieving his dagger in the process. Now armed, Kune decided that the best course of option was to stay near Takumi and defend him to the best of his abilities.

_Chink, chink chink._

The clashing of two metallic blades created enough sparks to illuminate the room so that Kune could find Taku.

"Wait I'm stupid!" Kune exclaimed out loud. He used Gyo, revealing the entire room for Kune. And apparently, his outburst alerted an enemy to his presence.

The woman threw a knife at Kune, nailing him in the right shoulder. '_Fuck_!' Kune thought as he pulled the knife out from his arm, now wielding two blades. Another knife was thrown, but with Gyo, Kune was able to block it and counter the attack, rushing at the woman and elbowing his female opponent hard enough to knock her out, or at least put her in enough pain to stop fighting.

Suddenly, after a few clicks, the lights were switched back on. Looking around, a few applicants were missing, most likely kidnapped. Anita had wounded her right side of her temple, Atasuke had a torn up maroon jacket, and Takumi was slumped over, covered in blood.

Kune rushed over to the bloodied teen, picking Takumi up. When he went to go clean up Takumi's face of the blood, his hand was slapped away.

"It's not even mine," an out of breath Takumi stated, "I would never get an injury from anyone as inexperienced as them!"

'_Our strength isn't even comparable! That's what I get for selecting a skill set that deals with staying out of combat…_' Kune thought to himself.

"Anyway, we're missing five people," Kikugawa stated, "that leaves us with four people still alive."

After this was said, the four started to examine themselves. Kune studied his allies, noticing how unlikely they'd survive another fight.

_Click_

Everyone practically jumped and changed into a defensive status.

{The Second Phase is Complete! Extraction will come by shortly to pick all of the remaining contestants up! The Third Phase will commence shortly after!} announced an all too familiar feminine voice.

Kune set out a sigh of relief, '_Taku, I'm doing all this for you!_'

**[Hunter X Kune]**

***First I'd like to say that a Codex in this context is a device implanted into the brain, allowing the users**

**to communicate with each other telepathically. Like in ****Metal Gear Solid****. Actually, exactly like ****Metal Gear Solid****.**

**I'd also like to say, I got my computer back! This was written mostly on my laptop, but most of the end was written while I'm on vacation (written July 11)**

**Next I would like to announce, drumroll please, I now have another fic! You can find it on my profile and it's a collaboration between me and Justanimefanfics. She's an amazing author, so if you want to see her OC and both Kune and Taku and their shenanigans I suggest checking it out. Also, if you like what you read, you can always check out her fic, trust me when I say that you will not be disappointed.**

**But before I go onto replying to reviews…Hunter Exam Support Committee Member receives 2 Mega Man X's for the SNES out of 10 for the Charles Duckinsons Award for Best OC Name. Too bad that award isn't real (watch someone in the reviews prove me wrong!)**

**Response to Reviews:**

**SlightlyYandereMelissa**** (hope I spelled that right): (This response is from a review on chapters 2 and 3) First off, I wanna say that I wrote that chapter right after reading a Kurapika x Neon/Kurapika x OC romance fic, and I was originally gonna have Kurapika's womanly face get hit, but I also needed to explain why Kurapika wasn't a bodyguard anymore, so why not hit 2 birds with one stone? Or rather, why not hit one Neon with a kusarigama! Now looking back, Neon getting hit has nothing to do with him being a bodyguard, but mind as well make his last day memorable! I'd also love to know how Hitomi would react to her sister getting hit :p Good thing she wasn't there, I'm assuming Kune would be dead before he could make his amends.**

**And as for your uncontrollable laughter, I **_**could**_** take out the comedy and make this fic serious, but that's literally the only thing this fic has going for it. That and the loveable OC's ^.^ (and Saru, who I plan on being a complete dick)**

**Justanimefanfics****: I'm much worse, I just plainly check out girls whenever I see any (besides the ones in my family, incest isn't cool)**

**And I honestly get confused too, I don't know if I should call them tights or leggings, so for Kune I just combined the two...and apparently it worked. Somehow.**

**Anyway thank you for your support, my friend broke 3 right ribs and bruised his lung, and for whatever reason coughed up blood? I'm no Leorio, but I don't think any combination of the two would produce that effect.**

**^.^**

**As always, I want to thank my beta, OFSA, she's the best in the world! Or at least I think she is, you guys may have your opinions but mine is the only right opinion! I will fight all of you at PAX! :D (that's supposed to be a meany face, but sometimes filters these pointy bottomless triangles out of the reviews and PMs, so I don't know if it's gonna show up here)**

**Anyway, if you have something you'd like me to include or if you have something you'd like me to work on, either PM me or review this fic. Please don't sugar coat anything, I want the truth.**

**Bye!**

**No seriously, bye!**


End file.
